Carnada para unicornio
by ladyestrem
Summary: Versión mejorada! Este fanfic comienza casi donde termina Shadow Souls, sólo que con un giro importante: Damon nunca se vuelve humano porque… las cosas ocurren un poco diferentes cuando salen de la Dimensión Oscura.
1. Introducción

**Carnada para unicornio By: ladyestrem**

**Tema Musical:**

**"All I Need"**, by Within Temptation (Todo lo que necesito, por Within temptation)

I'm dying to catch my breath (Estoy muriendo por recobrar el aliento,)  
oh why don't I ever learn (oh, por qué nunca aprendo?)  
I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried (He perdido toda mi fe aunque he tratado en verdad)  
to turn it around (de darle la vuelta.)

Can you still see the heart of me (Todavía puedes ver en el centro de mí?)  
all my agony fades away (Toda mi agonía se disipa)  
when you hold me in your embrace (cuando me sostienes en tu abrazo.)

Don't tear me down (No me destroces,)  
for all i need (es todo lo que necesito;)  
make my heart a better place (haz de mi corazón un mejor lugar,)  
give me something I can believe (dame algo en lo que pueda creer.)  
Don't tear me down (No me destroces.)  
You've opened the door now (Ya has abierto la puerta,)  
don't let it close (no dejes que se cierre.)

I'm here on the edge again, (Estoy aquí en el borde otra vez,)  
I wish I could let it go (deseo poder dejarlo ir.)  
I know that I'm only one step away (Sé que estoy a solo un paso)  
From turning around (de dar la vuelta)

Can you still see the heart of me (Todavía puedes ver en el centro de mí?)  
all my agony fades away (Toda mi agonía se disipa)  
when you hold me in your embrace (cuando me sostienes en tu abrazo.)

Don't tear me down (No me destroces,)  
for all i need (es todo lo que necesito;)  
make my heart a better place (haz de mi corazón un mejor lugar,)  
give me something I can believe (dame algo en lo que pueda creer.)  
Don't tear me down (No me destroces,)  
what's left of me (lo que queda de mí,)  
make my heart a better place (haz de mi corazón un mejor lugar.)

I've tried many times but nothing was real (Lo intenté muchas veces pero nada sirvió.)  
make it fade away (Házlo desaparecer,)  
don't break me down (no me rompas en pedazos.)  
I want to believe that this is for real (Deseo creer que esto es real;)  
save me from my fear (sálvame de mi miedo,)  
don't tear me down (no me destroces.)

Don't tear me down (No me destroces,)  
for all i need (es todo lo que necesito;)  
make my heart a better place (haz de mi corazón un mejor lugar.)

don't tear me down (No me destroces,)  
for all i need (es todo lo que necesito;)  
make my heart a better place (haz de mi corazón un mejor lugar,)  
give me something I can believe (dame algo en lo que pueda creer.)  
don't tear it down don't tear me down (No me destroces,)  
what's left of me (lo que queda de mí,)  
make my heart a better place (haz de mi corazón un mejor lugar.)

**Nota: **_**Esta canción fue la usada en el capítulo 19 de la temporada 1 de la serie Vampire Diaries como banda sonora del baile entre Damon y Elena. Tanto la canción como el baile fueron muy reveladores en la serie. Por ello me pareció adecuado usarla como canción tema de este fanfic centrado en Damon y Elena.**_


	2. 1 El despertar de Elena Gilbert

1. El despertar de Elena Gilbert

Elena Gilbert despertó convencida de que necesitaba recordar algo, algo muy importante, pero, por más que lo intentaba, el recuerdo se le resistía. Se vistió con las ropas que encontró a los pies de la cama y salió a la calle: recordaba que era día de escuela.

Bonnie iba hacia la pensión, después de hablar con Meredith, quien también había vuelto a su casa temprano esa mañana. Fue entonces cuando la vio y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Elena! ¡Elena, no! ¡No puedes andar por ahí! —miró a su alrededor: ¿tal vez nadie la hubiera visto aún?

—¿Qué pasa, Bonnie? ¿No vamos a la escuela?

La muchacha miró fijamente a su amiga. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Elena… ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

—Claro. Es 4 de septiembre.

¡Lo que sospechaba! Elena no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en los últimos meses. Sus recuerdos estaban intactos hasta ese día, el día que conoció a Stefan. ¿Y ella tendría que recordárselo? ¿No sería eso muy cruel ahora que él no estaba? Tomó a su amiga y la llevó hacia el bosque, de la mano.

—Tengo que hablarte de algo, Elena; algo muy importante.

—Bonnie, pero… llegaremos tarde.

Bonnie inspiró para coger valor. Iba a empezar a hablar cuando un cuervo se posó ante ellas e inmediatamente apareció la figura que reconocería en cualquier parte. ¡Damon! Nunca antes Bonnie había estado tan contenta de verlo; pero se recompuso y lo miró severamente.

—Bien, Damon, ¿tienes alguna explicación para esto? Elena no recuerda nada. ¿Y por qué la dejaste salir sola de la pensión…?

—Bueno, bueno, pequeña bruja, basta de gritarme, más bien por qué no… —se calló; él y Bonnie miraban lo mismo, a Elena, y Elena lo miraba a él, a Damon, con una expresión que él conocía bien, y también la pelirroja: amor, más que eso, adoración. Lo miraba como si acabara de posar su mirada en él: amor a la primera mirada.

Él se vio preocupado, una expresión que Bonnie le había visto muy pocas veces. Y entonces fue hacia Elena, y la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Vamos, mi ángel —besó su frente—. Debes venir conmigo ahora.

Bonnie se sobresaltó. Damon hablándole de ese modo a Elena, y ella permitiéndoselo, como si estuviera…

—¡Influenciada! ¡Está influenciada por ti, Damon! ¡Bastardo! ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —Damon pestañeó, como si tuviera que pensar sus palabras, y Bonnie se acercó a su amiga, tratando de apartarla de él sin darle tiempo a responder. Elena se resistió a romper el abrazo, y luego se dobló, mareada. Damon dejó a Bonnie sostenerla; él también estaba perplejo por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al hacer el contacto entre las dos mucho más estrecho, Bonnie sintió el golpe de una visión: había una vida latiendo en Elena, otra vida, como una llama pequeña que tomaba fuerza a cada minuto.

—¡Embarazada! Pero… ¿cómo puede ser… —dijo en voz alta, saliendo del trance. Enfrentó de nuevo a Damon—? ¿Vas a explicar algo por fin?

—No ahora —el tono de él no sonaba arrogante, como era su costumbre hasta entonces—; y no antes de explicárselo a ella. —Volvió a poner toda su atención en Elena. La acurrucó con suma ternura. Volvió a su discurso inicial antes de que Bonnie lo interrumpiera—. Vamos, mi ángel. Ven conmigo. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

—Voy adonde quieras, cuando quieras —respondió Elena, sonriéndole abiertamente—. Sólo sostenme fuerte; estoy un poco débil, ¿eh?

—Sí, lo estás.

—Sé que puedo decir tu nombre, es… es… D…Da…Damon, ¿o no?

—Sí, soy Damon.

—Damon, el que me ama.

Antes de que la bruja pelirroja pudiera salir de su asombro, Damon flotó sobre los árboles con Elena segura en sus brazos.


	3. 2 La doncella y el unicornio

2. La doncella y el unicornio

Sentada sobre la cama, Elena miró a las paredes como si al fin las viera realmente: no, este no era su cuarto en la casa con la tía Judith, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? Se inquietó. ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? ¿Por qué estaba actuando tan raro? Sólo una cosa en todo aquello le parecía tranquilizador: él, Damon, entrando de nuevo con un vaso de agua para ella.

—Bebe, te hará bien —pidió suavemente. Su rostro era lo más bello que ella recordara haber visto: sus cabellos negros enmarcándole el rostro, sus labios sensuales, la piel blanquísima, y esos ojos donde ella podía ver todo el universo, esos ojos que la miraban con amor. Bebió el agua, y sintió un sabor diferente; él había adicionado algo más, alguna sustancia que la confortaría y calmaría sus aprensiones —probablemente Vino de Magia Negra— ; ella lo sabía, pero confiaba absolutamente en él, aunque no recordara por qué—. Y ahora —siguió él cuando ella le devolvió el vaso— intentaré hacerte recordar. Creo que para eso tendré que darte mi sangre; es la forma más rápida, pero tendrás sólo mis recuerdos. Espero que baste para despertar los tuyos.

—Confío en ti —dijo ella y le tomó una mano. Una sacudida de electricidad los envolvió a los dos—. Creo que esto va a funcionar —lo sintió temblar, y amó la fuerza de esos sentimientos que él trataba de controlar para que no lo dominaran por completo.

—Está bien —soltó la mano de Elena y se abrió la camisa negra; con una pequeña daga, se hizo un corte horizontal sobre el pecho—, bebe de aquí.

Ella se inclinó, apoyando su cabeza en él suavemente. Lamió un poco antes de decidirse a succionar más fuerte, y sintió la reacción de él, su deseo desesperado, sólo un segundo antes de que las imágenes entraran en su mente. La primera fue algo no reconocible: un lugar lleno de luz, como un jardín encantado, y en él pastaba un unicornio. Ella se acercó al maravilloso animal con una ternura infinita. Antes de que llegara a él, sintió la voz en su cabeza.

—No puedes detenerte aquí; ya volverás a verme.

—Quiero tocarte.

—Ya lo has hecho; y me has liberado de mi cárcel de hierro. Ahora… ¡recuerda!.

Damon llevó su mente hacia esos recuerdos. Ella lo veía todo como una testigo; lo veía como lo había visto Damon: su primer encuentro con Stefan, la primera vez que estuvo ante Damon y él casi la besa cuando ella no sabía quién era él, todos los detalles de cuando ella murió, y se convirtió en vampiro, y cuando murió otra vez y volvió como un espíritu de luz, corpórea pero con poderes. El nombre de Stefan seguía rondándola, pero ella aún no podía recordar lo que sentía por él. Y la lucha con los kitsune, y todo lo que Damon y ella compartieron en ese tiempo mientras iban en busca de una puerta para entrar a la Dimensión Oscura y sacar a Stefan. Stefan, el hermano menor de Damon. Damon recordaba especialmente momentos apasionados en que habrían querido morir uno en brazos del otro, porque ellos estaban hechos para estar unidos, eran dos llamas que juntas formaban un fuego mágico.

Había también muchas lagunas en la mente de Damon, sobre todo acerca de lo pasado en las cercanías de la pensión cuando al fin estuvieron de regreso de la Dimensión Oscura, y por qué Stefan se había marchado; era como si las hubieran borrado. Y luego saltaban a esa imagen en que estaban en la pensión, Damon y ella solos en la habitación, y ella estaba llorando.

—Elena… —fue hacia la muchacha y la abrazó. Las lágrimas de ella cayeron sobre sus dedos, y él los llevó a sus labios, en un acto que presentía había repetido ya muchas veces. Y el mismo asombro—. ¡Eres «carnada para unicornio»!

—¡Oh, Damon, has repetido eso tanto durante los últimos días! ¡Y es tan frustrante que nunca recuerdes haberlo hecho!

—Shinichi no me ha devuelto los recuerdos que me quitó, pero no me quitará ninguno más, Elena, porque ya no puede alcanzarnos… ¿cierto? Me aseguré de eso, supongo, aunque no lo recuerdo.

—Esos fueron los últimos recuerdos que te quitó, porque la conexión entre tu mente y la suya duraba sólo hasta… ayer—Elena se dio cuenta entonces de la trampa del kitsune—; y es más de medianoche —habló entre sollozos—. La conexión se ha roto al fin

—Hay cosas que no recuerdo y otras… Por ejemplo, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás llorando? Lo último que recuerdo es nuestra salida de la Dimensión Oscura. Y luego todo es niebla, hasta ahora.

—¿No recuerdas haberme dicho que vendrías a dormir en mi habitación… para vigilarme, que lanzarías tu escudo de Poder alrededor nuestro?

—Bueno, venía a decirte eso ahora cuando caminaba hacia la habitación, pero luego pensé que seguramente Stefan querría estar aquí contigo, así que sólo vine a decir buenas noches y ponerme a tu servicio.

Ella pareció temblar aún más fuerte.

—Pues te equivocas, Damon: tú fuiste quien me trajo aquí diciéndome que me protegerías con tu vida, como siempre lo haces, y que lanzarías tu escudo de Poder, todo eso mientras yo lloraba porque Stefan… ¡Stefan se ha ido, Damon, para siempre!

—¡¿Qué? Entonces algo salió mal. Nosotros obtuvimos la llave para sacar a Stefan, y de paso las bolas astrales de Misao y Shinichi para obligarlos a deshacer todos sus hechizos, volvimos…

—Sí, pero Shinichi hizo algo inesperado; cuando regresamos aquí, como venganza, le dio todos los recuerdos que te había robado a Stefan.

—¿Y eso es demasiado malo?

—Creo que fue cruel con él. Tú no lo recuerdas, pero yo me entregué a ti en aquel motel.

—No, Elena. Aún eres «carnada para unicornio»; eres virgen.

—Lo sé. Tú pudiste haber tomado mi virginidad, puesto que mi aura le devuelve a los vampiros la posibilidad de hacerlo; yo estaba completamente entregada, dispuesta a darte todo lo que quisieras…

—¿Estabas influenciada? ¿Yo lo hice?

—No; nunca me has influenciado, Damon, yo sé eso. Cada vez que hemos estado en una situación como esa es porque te lo he permitido, porque no puedo evitar… amarte.

—¿Tú me amas, Elena? —ahora él también estaba temblando.

—Me lo negué durante mucho tiempo, pero es la verdad. Parece que heredé más de Katherine que su hermosura y el mismo color de ojos; no he podido elegir entre los dos.

—Stefan no te compartiría.

—¿Y tú sí, Damon?

—No; yo tampoco —él se alejó un poco de ella, aunque era visible su desesperación por volver a tomarla en sus brazos, sentir su respiración cercana, su calidez.

—Tienes razón —Elena bajó la mirada, con una sonrisa amarga—, Stefan no me compartiría.

—Elena…

—Ya lo sé, Damon, tú no eres el mismo que conocí hace meses y quería hacerme su Princesa de la oscuridad, y sobre todo obtener algo que era de tu hermano.

—Sí, tú eres suya.

—No. Stefan ha desistido de mí.

—No lo creo.

—Lo hizo, después de ver en tus recuerdos que fuiste tú el que decidió respetar mi «virtud», mientras yo te pedía «por favor, por favor» que me hicieras el amor —él la miró, incrédulo—. Y al final, fue la experiencia más maravillosa que haya tenido, y creo que fue en ese momento que mi amor por ti alcanzó el que siento por Stefan.

—¿Pero… por qué él…?

—Shh, no preguntes más; ven aquí, conmigo —él la obedeció, incapaz de negarle nada. Se arrodilló ante ella, y puso la cabeza en su regazo. Ella le acarició el cabello, suavemente—. Damon, ¿vas a besarme?

Él la miró; ella ya no lloraba. No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así: mientras estaban tan cercanos, Elena no podía evitar la ansiedad por fundirse con él en espíritu y cuerpo. Damon la besó y sintió una inmensa ternura inundándolo, derritiendo alguna cosa en su interior.

Se desnudaron entre caricias, y él experimentó una vez más el milagro que provocaba la cercanía de Elena: su sexo estaba despierto, listo para el ataque del depredador a su presa; sólo que el depredador amaba a su presa, la amaba al punto de dejarse matar si ella lo pidiera, de dejarla matarlo con sus propias manos si quisiera hacerlo. Pero ella no lo quería muerto; más bien le pedía estar vivo y dentro de su cuerpo, y Damon sentía que sí, que estaba vivo de nuevo.

Elena ya no podía sentir nada más que su ansia por él, su necesidad de entregarse por completo. No había nada más fuera de esa habitación, no había nadie más importante. Abrazó su cuello y susurró: «Soy tuya».

Con sus pieles desnudas en contacto, él sentía una corriente cálida en su organismo, una sensación que sólo obtenía a medias cuando bebía sangre directamente de un ser humano. Acarició el rostro de Elena, sus cabellos, y ella gimió deseosa su nombre, «Damon». Se dedicó a besarla tiernamente, rozando con sus labios cada palmo de piel que encontraba a su paso. Ella era una virgen, así que él sabía que debía tratarla con toda la delicadeza que le fuera posible. La excitación de Elena, su respiración agitada y esa insistencia de ella en acercarse cada vez más al otro cuerpo, lo hicieron saber que estaba lista —hacía más de 500 años que Damon no hacía algo como esto pero «lo que bien se aprende…»—. En el momento en que entró a su cuerpo, justo en ese instante, él se mostró completamente vulnerable, y lloró.

Elena estaba vagamente consciente de la realidad a su alrededor, de que estaba junto a Damon, envuelta en sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo, unida a él como no lo había estado antes a nadie. Pero en ese instante lo que cautivaba su atención era la bella sonrisa del niño con los rasgos de Damon en pequeño. Él le tendía la mano, feliz.

—Volviste, Elena, ¡lo prometiste y volviste!

—Claro, tenía que volver por ti.

—Mira, ya no estoy encadenado —le mostró sus brazos y piernas—. Él me liberó. Y ahora puedo guiarte al lugar por donde la trampa puede abrirse.

—¿No es necesario… tener alguna llave?

—Sí, y tú la tienes. Ven.

Ella caminó con él. Llegaron al núcleo de hierro y entonces ella vio la resquebrajadura: a través de esta asomaba una luz cegadora, y a la misma vez, absolutamente deseable. Puso en esa grieta su mano y en el mismo momento sintió una sensación de placer recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y gritar para no explotar de felicidad. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, todavía atacada por oleadas y oleadas de placer, y allí estaba el unicornio. Se acercó a él lentamente, y el bello animal inclinó su cuello hacia ella, la dejó acariciarlo, la tocó con su cuerno…

Estaba otra vez consciente de estar en la cama, y Damon se estremecía encima de ella, gimiendo, gritando su nombre.

—Te amo, Elena, ¡te amo!


	4. 3 Metamorfosis

3. Metamorfosis

Él reía, con una risa que ella no le había escuchado antes: sin rastro de cinismo, ironía o amargura; sólo pura euforia. A ella se le contagió aquella risa, mientras él se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué tal, Elena —dijo él al fin, calmando un poco su risa—? ¿Cómo estuvo tu primera vez?

—Tan bien como lo sentiste.

—Fue ¿mágico?, era como si los dos hubiéramos entrado a otro mundo.

—Ah, ¿tú también sentiste eso?

—Creo que somos algo único… tú y yo juntos.

—Sí —y ella no pudo evitar pensar en Stefan al afirmar—. Damon, ¿no sientes algo diferente ahora en ti?

—¿Diferente? pues claro, ¡soy feliz! —él mismo se asombró de esas palabras, y entendió el total sentido de la pregunta de ella—. ¿Tú me has cambiado?

—¿Yo? No. Has sido tú; el amor te cambió.

—¿Y qué soy ahora?

—Eres un vampiro; de eso no hay duda; pero presiento que te has vuelto otro tipo de vampiro.

–¿Y existe otro tipo?

—Supongo que tú eres el primero. Yo descubrí tu secreto, lo que escondías en lo más profundo de ti.

—¿…?

—Un unicornio.

—¿Un unicornio?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes que, según las leyendas, el unicornio sólo puede ser domado por una doncella de corazón puro, una virgen…

—«Carnada para unicornio».

—Eso —él la hizo mirarlo de frente. Los ojos color lapislázuli de Elena brillaban viendo en los de él miles de estrellas—. Y ¿qué va a pasar ahora conmigo, con nosotros?

—No lo sé, Damon; aún no sé nada. Sólo que estoy aquí contigo, ahora. Y que estoy a punto de volverte a rogar que me hagas el amor. Anda, por favor, por favor…

—No hace falta que ruegues, mi ángel.

Querían tomarse su tiempo: paladear cada sensación, descubrir cada respuesta de su cuerpo. Poco a poco, Elena olvidó todo lo demás, excepto que Damon estaba ahí, y que Damon la amaba.


	5. 4 Cuestion de sangre

4. Cuestión de sangre

Al amanecer, Damon la dejó sola el tiempo suficiente para cazar una o dos presas: el depredador seguía existiendo en él, pero no se sentía capaz de engañar a un ser humano para beber su sangre; no después de esa noche que acababa de vivir con Elena. Él quería ser mejor, quería sentirse merecedor de tanta felicidad. Ella había desvelado sus secretos, había limpiado su alma de todos los malos recuerdos, los rencores, la pesadilla real que había sido su vida aún antes de convertirse en un vampiro. Antes no se hubiera admitido a sí mismo que realmente quería a Stefan, que se preocupaba por él y se sentía el protector de su hermano pequeño; que la barrera mayor entre los dos siempre había sido el trato abusivo de su padre hacia Damon mientras favorecía a Stefan, y la indiferencia de Stefan ante los maltratos que sufría su hermano. Damon había guardado todas las humillaciones en su interior, dejando esos recuerdos protegidos por sentimientos de hierro a los que nadie nunca logró llegar, únicamente Elena.

Sentía un cierto dolor dentro de toda su felicidad porque sabía que Stefan también la amaba. Sólo por eso Damon se había contenido tantas veces: había pretendido ser indolente, cruel y egoísta, sin embargo, prefirió sufrir la tentación y ser consumido por la amargura de amar a una mujer inalcanzable para él porque era de su hermano. Sí, porque Elena era físicamente parecida a Katherine, pero hasta ahí llegaba su parecido: Elena era un ángel, una mujer auténtica, fuerte, y Stefan la había amado enseguida, y ella lo había amado a él; Damon creyó haber llegado tarde a esa ecuación. Pero ahora Elena lo había elegido a él, le había entregado su virginidad; Stefan tendría que entenderlo: que ella era su punto débil, que él era capaz de todo por ella, y que nadie podía resistirse a ella cuando demandaba amor en respuesta. Y ella dijo que Stefan había desistido.

Al llegar a la pensión, ella se había marchado. Y Damon recordó: cada vez que ocurría un cambio importante en su condición, Elena tenía, por un tiempo, problemas de memoria. Supo que tenía que hallarla pronto, que ella debía estar muy confundida; incluso puede que estuviera en peligro…

Hasta ahí llegaban los recuerdos de Damon; y sí, él tenía razón, la habían ayudado a despertar los suyos. Elena suspiró fuertemente y le pidió algo que él no esperaba.

—Bebe mi sangre, Damon. Quiero que tú también puedas ver mis recuerdos.

—No, Elena; estás débil y aún hay algo que tenemos que aclarar. ¿Tú lo has recordado todo? —ella asintió—. ¿También lo que Bonnie vio dentro de ti? —Elena volvió a asentir—. Y… ¿piensas que es cierto?

—Bonnie nunca se equivoca; ya lo sabes.

Él se sentó a su lado y le tomó las manos.

—Es que eso es imposible, Elena.

—Nada es imposible.

—Yo soy un vampiro, mi ángel, y los vampiros somos estériles, no engendramos bebés.

—¿Eso es una regla escrita e inviolable? Porque nosotros ya hemos roto unas cuantas. ¿Cómo se sabría si todos los vampiros son estériles si generalmente ninguno practica el sexo como los humanos? Supongo que lo sucedido con nosotros no es un caso único, pero sí bastante excepcional.

—Nunca oí hablar de algo así en toda mi existencia vampírica, o como quiera que se le llame a esta vida no-vida…

—Yo creo que la magia que lo hizo posible sólo está en ti.

—No entiendo.

—Que eres un ser diferente, que eres algo así como un semidiós.

Damon se rió.

—Creo que ahora estás alucinando, Elena.

—No; estoy casi segura de que es así, de que Stefan y tú no tuvieron el mismo padre; sólo así se explican todas esas imágenes que vi en tu interior, todo lo que Giusseppe Salvatore te hacía sufrir. Estaba lleno de odio porque eras el recuerdo de que su esposa le había sido infiel. Y supongo que en esa época nadie creería a tu madre que un ser sobrenatural la había amado y la había dejado esperando un hijo; pero ya ves, las leyendas se vuelven reales, y si no, míranos aquí. He leído mucho sobre eso, porque el unicornio siempre me ha fascinado, ¡y hay tantas historias de amor entre el unicornio y la doncella!

Él estaba empezando a creer.

—Entonces, Elena, tu explicación a todo esto es que soy en parte unicornio.

—Creo que habías desterrado esa parte de ti, la habías encerrado y rodeado de oscuridad, porque el unicornio siempre teme a la traición…

—…excepto de la doncella amada…

—Tú debes saberlo mejor que yo. Tú me has llamado «carnada para unicornio» varias veces…

—El unicornio es dócil mientras no lo acosen, pero aterroriza a los cazadores, puede ser mortal para aquellos que lo lastiman o a la gente que quiere…

—Así es. Y tú fuiste demasiado acosado, demasiado herido; pero aún así no dejaste de amar…

—Ah, Elena, ¿de dónde sacas tanta sabiduría?

—¿Olvidas que fui al «más allá» y regresé? —bromeó ella, acariciándole el cabello. Él, en cambio, le acarició el vientre.

—¿Crees que soy otra criatura ahora?

—Siempre han dicho que la sangre de vampiros es curativa; supongo que aún más si es medio unicornio.

—Pero olvidas algo, Elena: tú lo liberaste…

—Lo sé. Supongo que esto era nuestro destino; no tengo todas las respuestas.

—¿Y la criatura que hemos procreado? ¿Qué va a ser?

—No sé; pero estoy segura de que será especial, con una misión en el mundo. Tal vez esa es la única razón para que tú y yo nos conociéramos en primer lugar…

Damon aún tenía dudas: en todo ese mundo fantástico que Elena le había mostrado, donde parecía haber una causa para cada cosa, había algo que no encajaba. Stefan. Stefan y su amor inmenso por Elena. Stefan y su renuncia.

Elena buscó sus labios, y él la besó con esa pasión que no podía evitar nunca cuando estaban juntos. Luego sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca: ella se había herido la lengua a propósito contra sus colmillos. Él la saboreó y luego la apartó un poco.

—No lo hagas, Elena; te estás hiriendo.

—Tú me sanarás —respondió ella y le colgó los brazos al cuello. Damon sabía que no podía resistirse; probó un sorbo más de sangre y fue arrastrado hacia las imágenes que ella quería mostrarle.

Sin intentar influenciarla, él estaba quieto extendiendo sus alas oscuras sobre ella sin dejarle por donde huir, por donde escapar. Elena sintió que empezaba a desfallecer con la intensidad de la pasión que habían forjado entre ellos. Como un gesto final, no de repudio sino de invitación, ella arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiéndole su cuello desnudo y dejando que él la sintiera anhelarlo. Y como si grandes campanas de cristal estuvieran repicando a la distancia, ella sintió su júbilo ante su voluntaria rendición al terciopelo negro que la estaba sobrecogiendo.

Ella nunca sintió los dientes que rompieron su piel clamando por su sangre; antes de que eso sucediera ella estaba viendo estrellas. Y entonces el universo fue tragado por la oscuridad de los ojos de Damon_._* Él se detuvo por un instante; la miró: su cara mostraba éxtasis, esa indescifrable expresión de felicidad, placer y entrega que hiciera tan famosa a la Santa Teresa de Bernini —Damon siempre había gustado de esa escultura—. Dudó. Pero entonces Elena volvió a abrir sus ojos color lapislázuli.

—¿Qué esperas?

Él la mordió al fin, pero no en el cuello, sino un poco más abajo del hombro que, hacía un rato, mirara desnudo, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos y ella creía ensoñar con Stefan, aunque era la voz de Damon la que le susurraba: _Siempre estoy contigo. Te sostendré. En mi vida. Lo juro. Sólo descansa. Déjame sostenerte sólo una vez..._**

Elena se removió bajo su cuerpo, acercándosele; ahora parecía más consciente de sus acciones. Dejó correr sus manos por la espalda de él, sobre la camisa negra, buscándole la piel, que estaba inusualmente cálida; junto a la pelvis, podía notar el tacto duro de una erección. Sí, de eso también la había protegido Damon en ese viaje: otros vampiros no debían saber cuáles eran los agradables efectos secundarios de permanecer cerca del aura de Elena. Era una verdadera tortura para él estar todos los días con ella, sentir todo ese deseo, y contenerse.

—Hazlo; tú quieres y yo quiero, hace mucho que queremos esto —casi suplicó ella.

Él se removió sobre ella y la humedad entre las piernas de Elena aumentó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres esto? —volvía a moverse sobre ella, torturándola; el olor de él la embriagaba, la oleada inevitable de su Poder. Sólo lo había sentido tan cercano la vez en que sacó de él aquella Maldad viscosa que Shinishi pusiera en su interior, y lo acunara en sus alas de Purificación. Esa vez él había llorado en su regazo, pero ahora Damon no recordaba nada de esos momentos. Ella se desesperó.

—Hazlo, Damon; por favor —sus manos le desabrocharon la camisa de un tirón, y él se dejó hacer.

Acarició suavemente, sin quitarle el camisón que llevaba puesto, todo el cuerpo de Elena. Su mano derecha fue hacia abajo, se introdujo bajo la ropa interior, y ella gimió con su contacto. Él comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la entrepierna de Elena, que estaba muy mojada, y ella sentía una energía eléctrica traspasándola, un placer que la alejaba de la realidad; comenzó a emitir suaves quejas, ronroneos, gritos. Damon sólo acariciaba, no se decidía a ir más profundo. Ella lo apremiaba; él entonces terminó de desnudarla. Ella puso las piernas a los lados de las caderas de él, y entonces Damon la detuvo, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿De veras, Elena? ¿De veras lo harás conmigo? Porque esto no tiene vuelta atrás, y yo te estoy llevando a rescatar a Stefan…

—Shh, no hables de Stefan; no ahora. Necesito esto, Damon; ¡te necesito a ti! Por favor, por favor…

Pero el nombre de Stefan ya había sido pronunciado, dos veces. Y él no sintió seguridad en la voz de Elena sobre lo que se disponía a hacer; se alejó de ella con una velocidad vertiginosa.

—¡Soy un idiota! ¡Sólo grito, vocifero, amenazo, y al final…! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo hacerle esto a Stefan mientras él está no sé dónde ni cómo, y todo por mi culpa!

—¡Oh! —ella se incorporó, decepcionada. Volvió a anudarse la bata de baño—. ¡Lo siento! Yo sólo creí que tú… te sentirías mejor si yo…

—Mejor no hablemos más de ello, Elena, o tal vez no pueda resistir la tentación. Por ahora, seguirás siendo «carnada para unicornio». Mejor duerme, en la cama; yo me sentaré aquí, a vigilar.

Elena se recostó.

—¿Me das un… beso de «buenas noches»?

Él dirigió el beso a su mejilla, pero ella le atrapó los labios, lo acarició.

—Mañana; mañana hablaremos de todo esto, Damon, y tendremos que tomar algunas decisiones.

—Sí, Elena; mañana.

Ese era otro recuerdo invaluable que Shinishi le había robado; no era extraño que Stefan reaccionara como lo hizo si había visto…

—Damon —Elena acariciaba su mejilla—, te he hecho ver esto para que entiendas que lo que hay entre nosotros dos… ¡es demasiado fuerte! Pierdo el control cuando estoy contigo, me olvido de todo, hasta de Stefan, y nada me gusta más que tus besos.

—Pues… ven aquí. —La besó, sin trabas, lentamente. Luego la hizo sentarse a su lado. —Elena, si yo hubiera recordado todo al día siguiente, ¿qué era lo que pensabas hacer?

—Probablemente, te habría pedido que me ayudaras a liberar a Stefan para entonces, poder contarle todo y decirle que también te amaba a ti, que no podía elegir entre los dos.

Él la abrazó contra su cuerpo casi con rudeza, y no se atrevió a hacer la otra pregunta: ¿Y ahora, podrías elegir?

* Lisa Jane Smith: _Almas sombrías._

** Idem


	6. 5 Amistades peligrosas

5. Amistades peligrosas

Bonnie aún no se decidía a llamar a la puerta, pero su preocupación por Elena excedía al respetuoso temor que le inspiraba Damon.

Él nunca la había aterrorizado realmente, no como a los otros, porque creía conocerlo mejor: ella había sido testigo de momentos en que Damon intentaba portarse como un total monstruo, pero su imagen de cruel e indiferente al sufrimiento humano se resquebrajaba ante Bonnie, y ella se había sorprendido a sí misma confiando totalmente en él en situaciones desesperadas.

El secreto mejor guardado de la muchacha pelirroja era su atracción inevitable hacia ese vampiro. Sin embargo, no se hacía ninguna ilusión al respecto. Ya se había preguntado a sí misma varias veces por qué los hombres que a ella le parecían interesantes siempre escogían a otras: Alaric, a Meredith; Damon, bueno, él estaba centrado en Elena.

¿Y ahora… qué estaba pasando entre Damon y Elena? ¿Qué había hecho a Stefan reaccionar de la forma en que lo hizo?

…..

Bonnie había sido testigo: Shinichi estaba vencido; pero tenía una sonrisa malévola mientras hablaba de venganza y amenazaba contar todos los secretos de los presentes, incluidos los de Sage, quien tanto les había ayudado mientras estaban en la Dimensión Oscura. Y Damon le había prometido mandarlo al infierno si contaba los suyos.

—… y quiero que devuelvas todos los recuerdos que me has robado, ¡ahora!—amenazó también Damon.

La sonrisa bailó otro instante en los labios del kitsune: lo que más disfrutaban él y su gemela Misao era el juego, jugar con las almas de los demás.

—Bien —asintió Shinichi—; todos los recuerdos que he tomado de Damon Salvatore desde el momento en que nos conocimos hasta… hoy —Bonnie presintió la trampa, pero no pudo estar segura de cómo vendría— irán a Stefan Salvatore —nadie pudo evitarlo; fue instantáneo. Stefan estaba abrazando a Elena, muy cerca de la pensión, que era adonde habían salido de la Dimensión Oscura, y todos vieron el cambio en su expresión. La soltó de repente, los miró a ella y a Damon; las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

Bonnie no entendió muy bien lo sucedido después: Stefan miró a Elena como si la viera por primera vez, maravillado y dolido al mismo tiempo. Elena quiso acercársele y él no la dejó.

—Aléjate de mí, Elena. Agradezco lo que han hecho por mí, todos ustedes, pero tú y yo, Elena, ya no nos pertenecemos…

Ella pareció a punto de desfallecer.

—Stefan, no hagas esto, yo te amo…

—Tú perteneces a él —Stefan le señaló a Damon—. Debes estar con él.

Bonnie vio la duda en los ojos de su amiga; Meredith intentó decir algo y la contuvo con un gesto. Damon parecía extrañamente quieto, como si esperara el resultado de todo sin intervenir. Al fin Elena miró a Stefan a los ojos.

—¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres? ¿Es tu elección?

—Lo es.

—Porque luego no habrá vuelta atrás —sin darse cuenta, ella estaba usando las mismas palabras de Damon, aquella noche en el motel.

—No me busques más, Elena.

—Pero… ¿por qué…? —Stefan se deslizó en un segundo junto a su oído y le dijo algo que nadie pudo oír, ni siquiera Bonnie con sus sentidos de bruja. Entonces huyó; así, medio cadavérico como estaba, y Elena dejó caer su orgullo, y empezó a gritar.

—¡No, Stefan! ¡Vas a morir si no te alimentas pronto! ¡No puedes irte aún! ¡Por favor, regresa!

Bonnie y Meredith estuvieron mucho rato junto a ella, pero no lograron consolarla. Seguía llorando cuando Meredith dijo que tenía que irse a su habitación: estaba muy cansada. Bonnie vio llegar a Damon, que se veía perturbado ante las lágrimas de Elena, y se inclinó hacia ella.

—No sigas llorando así, Elena. Ven.

Ella cedió, dócil, a la mano que la llevaba. Bonnie le avisó desde lejos que iría a verla en un rato. Y así lo hizo, luego de instalarse en la habitación junto con Merdith. Elena aún sollozaba.

—Matt y la Sra Flowers se habían ido a las habitaciones de la planta baja, Elena. Meredith y yo… —no pudo contener más la pregunta que se le atoraba en la garganta—. ¿Adónde se fue Stefan, Elena? No puedo entender…

—No sé adónde fue. —Elena trató de componerse—. Y no lo sabremos si él no quiere que lo hagamos. Sólo espero que se alimente de algo allá afuera.

—¿Ya no lo buscarás más?

—No —Elena sollozaba ahora más fuertemente.

—¿Quieres que me quede en la habitación contigo? No creo que debas estar sola.

—No; Damon estará aquí conmigo.

—¡¿Los dos en la misma habitación?¡¿Y crees que estás segura con él?

—Más que con nadie más. Ya nos hemos quedado en habitaciones juntos, en autos, y él siempre crea alrededor nuestro una red de Poder impenetrable, para que nada ni nadie me lastime.

—De acuerdo; entonces. Nos veremos mañana. Me levantaré temprano e iré a casa, a ver a mi mamá y tratar de explicarle… mi ausencia; supongo que tendré que hablar mucho de la brujería en la familia. Pero vendré a verte enseguida que tenga un tiempo.

—Sí. Y por favor, Bonnie, advierte a Meredith y los demás que no deben intentar entrar a esta habitación si Damon no se los pide. No sé bien cómo trabaja ese escudo de Poder pero sé que podría matar sin que él lo pueda evitar a tiempo.

—Lo haré, voy a decírselo a Sage, Meredith, Matt y Mrs. Flowers. Y luego iré a dormir: ya casi es medianoche.

….

Bonnie se culpaba por confiar; porque era evidente que algo le había pasado a Elena esa noche mientras Damon estaba solo con ella. Al fin tuvo el valor de llamar a la puerta; y allí estaba él, pero tenía algo diferente.

—¡Tus ojos…

—¿Qué pasa con ellos, Bonnie? —él sonaba burlón.

—¡Ya no son negros!

—Nunca lo fueron —él sonreía abiertamente ahora; otra cosa que Bonnie no recordaba haber visto antes en Damon—; eran azul oscuro.

—Y ahora…

—Están más claros.

—¡Clarísimos! ¡Son como un pedazo del cielo!

—Bonnie, ¿estás flirteando conmigo? ¡Traviesa! A Elena no le gustará.

Ella se recompuso de su asombro.

—Anda, Damon, que no estoy para tus juegos. ¿Cómo está Elena?

—Bien; perfecta, diría yo.

—Déjame verla.

—Claro. Yo debo ir a cazar; las dejaré solas un rato.

Desapareció en un instante, y Bonnie entró a la casa más extrañada cada vez. Damon parecía el mismo y a la vez… ¡era tan distinto!

—¿Bonnie? ¿Eres tú?

Elena bajaba las escaleras soñolienta; un pequeño bulto ya se adivinaba en su vientre.

—¿Entonces es cierto, Elena? ¿Estás embarazada?

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Hace dos noches.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Si ya se te nota!

—Yo tampoco puedo explicarlo muy bien.

—¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Quién es el padre?

—Damon.

—¡¿Damon? ¿Pero no dicen que los vampiros no…?

—Siéntate, Bonnie. Debo contarte una historia larga.

El relato de Elena se interrumpió cuando llegaron a la noche pasada.

—Ese es un tipo de magia desconocida para mí —dijo la pelirroja.

—Ya lo sé; ni siquiera Damon y yo la entendemos muy bien.

—Ay, Elena, ¿cómo va a ser tu vida ahora? ¿Y estás segura de que escogiste bien al quedarte con Damon? Siempre dijiste que tu amor era Stefan, juraste que lo tendrías o morirías.

—Ya morí, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí; tampoco entiendo la magia que te devolvió a la vida.

—A lo mejor, eso y lo de mi embarazo son parte de la misma magia.

—Explícate.

—No; no sé, son solo intuiciones que tengo.

Bonnie se quedó callada un momento, pensativa. Recordaba las palabras de Elena en su convalecencia de un encuentro extraño entre Damon y ella que casi lo mata a él y la convierte a ella en vampiro, de nuevo. En el momento pareció que Elena sólo se había confundido: «Estoy aquí para salvar a mi amado Damon y Stefan sólo me está ayudando». ¿Sería esa la verdad? Todo lo que habían vivido era para… ¿hacer algo por Damon? ¿Algo como lo que había visto esa mañana? Salvarlo. Tomó la mano de Elena.

—Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo. Incluso para darle una paliza a Damon si te hace daño, aunque pueda matarme con un pestañeo. —Elena rió del comentario gracioso de su amiga—. Oye, Elena, ¿puedes matar mi curiosidad? Yo quisiera saber que te dijo Stefan al oído ese día? Porque eso fue lo que te convenció, ¿verdad?

—Lo dijo sólo para mí; lo siento, pero no puedo contarte.

—Está bien entonces. Vamos arriba y te ayudaré a peinarte.

Elena asintió. Mientras subía, seguían resonando en su cabeza las palabras de Stefan: «Salva a Damon; él lo merece».


	7. 6 Fisuras

6. Fisuras

Elena sentía las miradas de los que la rodeaban como látigos sobre su cara. Especialmente Matt no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Siempre supe que podías herir fácilmente, Elena Gilbert, pero esta vez te has superado a ti misma.

—Matt… —ella intentó hablar pero Meredith la interrumpió.

—No trates de justificarte, Elena; de veras nos has decepcionado. Y tú —se volvió hacia Damon— tú patético… galán… roba chicas… ¡Había empezado a confiar en ti!

Damon volvió a mirar a Meredith como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza; pero Bonnie intervino calmándolos a todos.

—Dejen… que ella explique; por favor. Sé que todo esto es muy difícil pero… Elena es mi amiga, nuestra amiga, y algunos incluso le debemos la vida, a ella y a Damon…

—No la habríamos arriesgado en primer lugar si no hubiéramos estado allí para ayudarla.

—Eso es injusto, Meredith… —empezó a decir Elena y Damon completó su frase.

—… porque yo les advertí de no ir y ustedes escogieron hacerlo.

—Porque confiábamos en Elena. Y una vez juramos ayudarla a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su amor por Stefan. ¡Pero miren ahora! Ella traicionó a Stefan y se quedó con… su hermano.

—Meredith, todos estábamos allí, y fue Stefan quien la dejó a ella, y quien le dijo que ella pertenecía con Damon. No sé por qué lo hizo, pero supongo que tendría sus razones —volvió a hablar Bonnie.

—Claro; debe haber visto en los recuerdos de Damon todas las veces que estos dos se besuquearon y apretaron en los rincones mientras él… casi agonizaba en esa celda —gruñó Matt—. Y eso si no pasó algo peor. Porque ¡mírenla!, ella está embarazada, y no parece algo que comenzara anteayer.

Damon no pudo contenerse esta vez. Atrapó a Matt y lo lanzó contra un mueble.

—¡No vas a ofender más a Elena!

La Sra. Flowers corrió junto al muchacho rubio y lo ayudó a levantarse. Su mirada bondadosa recorrió a los demás y luego habló pausadamente.

—Creo que… entiendo un poco lo que ocurre. Vamos, chico, tú y yo… nos iremos a la casa de mi hermana en Washington por unos días. Necesitamos buscar algunas cosas allá para volver a arreglar las cosas en el pueblo, entre ellas a mi hermana, que es una bruja muy poderosa; entre más ayuda tengamos, mejor. Así… daremos tiempo a que se calmen las cosas. Sé que luego todos se entenderán.

—Yo… —Matt se limpió la sangre a un lado de su labio inferior, mientras observaba de reojo a Damon, quien tenía aún una mirada amenazante— voy con usted, si me necesita.

Elena fue hasta donde estaba la Sra. Flowers y le tomó las manos.

—Gracias. Sé que al final todos entenderán.

—No te preocupes tanto, niña. Todos te quieren. Pueden quedarse aquí, tú y Damon Salvatore, hasta que regrese de Washington. Luego ya veremos.

Meredith se volvió cuando Elena intentó hablarle a su vez y se fue tras Matt y la Sra. Flowers. En la sala quedaron Bonnie y Sage. Este tenía una sonrisa maliciosa cuando se acercó a Damon y le puso una pesada mano en el hombro.

—Bueno, bueno, será interesante verte como un hombre de familia; porque supongo que tu mojigato hermano menor no es el responsable de la situación de Elena.

—Yo amo a Elena, Sage, la amo de verdad.

—Me imagino. Sólo mencionabas su nombre cuando te salvé de que te estacaran después de aquella paliza que soportaste por protegerla a ella de esa horda de vampiros enfadados.

—¿Lo hice? No recuerdo eso.

—Supongo que Shinichi también te robó ese momento para su disfrute personal. Un vampiro rudo como tú… ¡enamorado! Bueno, por mí todo bien. Tú eres mi amigo, no Stefan; y la diosa acá, la bella Elena, puede hacer lo que mejor le plazca y nadie debe siquiera intentar impedírselo. Andaré por el bosque estos días, por si me necesitan —dijo mientras salía.

Bonnie besó a su amiga en el rostro.

—Todo se arreglará, Elena. Yo hablaré con Meredith y la haré entender; siempre hemos estado unidas y nada puede separarnos, ¿no es cierto?

—Eso espero. Si no es así, me dolerá mucho pero nada va a apartarme ahora de Damon; nunca más.

Bonnie asintió, aunque esas palabras también le habían dolido a ella.


	8. 7 La desición de Elena

7. La decisión de Elena

El sol brillaba con fuerza, colándose a través de las ramas de los árboles. Damon y Elena caminaban enlazados, en el séptimo día de su nueva vida juntos. Sage seguía rondando por el bosque con Talon y Saber, sus mascotas cazadoras. Se detuvieron en un claro.

—Aquí fue donde regresé a la vida. Los espíritus guardianes se llevaron todo lo maligno; pero a ti no te tocaron. Debimos darnos cuenta todos entonces de que tu maldad era sólo una máscara.

—Nunca maté a nadie realmente, Elena; a no ser en defensa propia. Lo que no niego es que engañé a muchos; los seduje con mi encanto, les pagué su sangre con monedas de fantasías y placer.

—Y querías que yo fuera tu princesa de la oscuridad.

—Oh, sí; ¡y tanto! Pero tú estabas obsesionada con mi hermano. Yo no podía creer que me estuviera pasando lo mismo que con Katherine; siendo ustedes tan diferentes.

—¿Katherine prefería a Stefan?

—Tú la oíste, en la tumba: «Sé a quién odio más ahora, Stefan, y es a ti. Porque te amé más que a tu hermano». Esas palabras dolieron. Y contigo, por segunda vez, la mujer que yo amaba escogía a mi hermano.

—Tiene que haber alguna cosa que explique mi parecido con ella, y que ustedes, los dos, se sintieran atraídos por ella y por mí.

—Atraídos; sí, esa es la palabra. Yo creí que amaba a Katherine, pero cuando te conocí a ti supe que no era cierto; ella sólo me atraía, y supongo que esa atracción inevitable sí tiene que ver algo con la genética. Pero el amor, uno ama la personalidad del otro más que su carne, y tú tenías un fuego igual al mío, yo podía notarlo cada vez que estabas cerca. Yo sabía que éramos tú y yo los que debíamos estar juntos pero no podía obligarte a escogerme por sobre mi hermano. Tú debías elegirme por propia voluntad.

—Y lo hice.

—¿De veras? —él la miró a los ojos—. ¿El que Stefan haya decidido alejarse de ti no tuvo que ver en tu decisión?

Elena no supo qué contestar. Damon la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un beso profundo, y ella sintió que se derretía en ese beso, que nada podía ser mejor que los besos de Damon, que Damon y sólo Damon existía en su mundo. Entonces él se apartó un poco, la miró a los ojos.

—Quiero que pienses esa respuesta, sola, sin mi influencia a tu alrededor.

—Pero, Damon, esa respuesta no cambiará nada para mí…

—Lo sé, y creo que para mí tampoco cambiaría radicalmente las cosas, pero es mejor que nos saquemos todas las dudas y los temores antes de que estos crezcan y se vuelvan monstruos devoradores, o nos encadenen —ella entendía lo que él estaba diciendo. Asintió. Damon la besó en la frente—. Si estás en peligro, sólo envíame una llamada mental: yo la escucharé y vendré a protegerte.

—Pero…

Él ya la había dejado sola. Elena caminó un poco, mirando a su alrededor, acariciando su vientre que crecía con rapidez inaudita: tenía más o menos el tamaño de una gestación normal a los 4 meses. Sí, Damon tenía razón: ¿qué habría decidido ella si Stefan no la hubiera apartado? Una cosa era absolutamente cierta: estar con Damon borraba, al menos durante esos momentos, sus sentimientos hacia Stefan. Eso había pasado la primera vez que lo vio, en el gimnasio de la escuela: cuando Damon intentó basarla ella borró a Stefan de sus pensamientos, hasta lograr recomponerse. Y cuando se convirtió en vampiro: su instinto había ido hacia Damon inmediatamente, sólo después recordó que era Stefan su prometido, su amado. ¿Y no sería ella misma quien se estaba obligando a ello? O sea, ¿no sería ella misma quien no quería aceptar que sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado luego de conocer a Damon?

Conoció primero a Stefan, un chico guapo que guardaba un secreto, un muchacho atormentado, dulce. Damon se presentó en la oscuridad, aprovechando oportunidades, soberbio y complaciente al mismo tiempo; mágico, intrigante. Pero ella había jurado tener a Stefan o morir; no era cosa de dejar ir una obsesión tan fácilmente, eso no era propio de Elena Gilbert. Y también estaba su sentido de la fidelidad, del respeto, la idea que los demás tenían de ella y que no quería decepcionar. No quería decepcionar a sus mejores amigos, ¿cómo escoger entonces al monstruo que ellos creían ver en Damon? Y sobre todo no quería decepcionar a Stefan, que la miraba siempre con ojos de cervatillo herido.

Él apareció ante sus ojos, tan bello como la primera vez que lo vio, y vestido con chaqueta de cuero negro. No llevaba gafas, y los destellos esmeralda de sus ojos la conmocionaron por un momento.

—¡Stefan! ¡Estás bien!

—Sí; la sangre humana hizo el milagro.

—¿Sangre humana? ¿Tú…?

—Tuve que hacerlo, Elena. Era eso o morir.

—Sí, yo no te lo reprocho. ¿Tú… has vuelto?

Él no contestó; miraba fijamente hacia el vientre abultado de Elena. Luego de un rato de silencio incómodo, la miró a la cara.

—Sólo quiero ver que todo esté bien contigo, Elena.

—Todo está bien.

—¿De veras? —apuntó al vientre de la muchacha.

—Sí; esto también está bien. Tendría que explicarte muchas cosas para que entendieras cómo fue posible…

—¿Amas a Damon más que a mí?

—Stefan, yo no quiero herirte.

—Puedes hablar; necesito saber toda la verdad.

—Bueno, pues… creo que… sí; al menos ahora lo hago.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé explicarlo.

—Mi madre también lo amaba más.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ella dio su vida por él, para salvarlo de mi padre.

—Stefan, ¿tú fuiste testigo de eso?

—Ah, sí; yo fui testigo de cada paliza que mi padre le dio a Damon desde que tuve conciencia. Y creo que… en el fondo las disfrutaba…

—¡Stefan!

—Es cierto, Elena. Yo estaba celoso de él, porque mi madre parecía amarlo más, protegerlo más; y mi padre volcaba todo su afecto en mí y a él… lo odiaba. Damon tenía sólo dos años más que yo; pero se le enfrentaba, sobre todo si era nuestra madre la atacada, y siempre él llevaba la peor parte. Yo tenía seis cuando Damon le clavó un cuchillo en el brazo para que soltara a mamá, y él persiguió a Damon con su espada; no podía alcanzarlo —los recuerdos parecían dolorosos; era como si Stefan estuviese viviendo todo de nuevo— pero casi lo tenía arrinconado cuando ella se interpuso entre la espada y Damon, y la espada la atravesó. Estaba muriendo cuando cayó al suelo, mi padre huyó de la habitación y ella… nos miró a los dos, pero le habló a Damon. «Cuida a tu hermano, Damon; prométeme cuidar a Stefan». Y él juró solemnemente, como si ya fuera un hombre. Ella no… se despidió de mí —Stefan hizo una pequeña pausa, como si tuviera que elegir las palabras—. La vida en el castillo se volvió luego un infierno para Damon, pero no importaba cuán lejos lo mandaran él siempre regresaba a enfrentar la ira de Giuseppe Salvatore, y yo me preguntaba por qué lo hacía, por qué tanta soberbia. Después me di cuenta que lo hacía por mí, para poder cumplir su promesa de cuidar de mí —Elena quiso tocarlo, para calmar un poco su visible alteración, pero él se apartó—. No me toques, Elena; para un vampiro es más duro alejarse de la tentación. Y yo estoy decidido a no intervenir más en la vida de mi hermano.

—¡Stefan!

—He sido muy egoísta; siempre he querido para mí todo el amor que alguien le pudiera dar a él. Y lo peor, bajo la apariencia de una total inocencia. Cuando lo ataqué con la espada, creo que eso despertó imágenes dolorosas en él y lo cegó la furia: mi muerte hubiera sido justa, pero yo… yo lo condené a esta existencia…

—No es así, Stefan; piensa. Lo que Damon hizo contigo, según me contaste, fue producto de algo así como un ataque de locura temporal. Para él no era justo que murieras. Quizá eso ha sido una de las cosas que lo ha estado atormentando por tanto tiempo: haber hecho algo así con su hermano, a quien amaba. Tal vez por eso intentó por tanto tiempo apagar sus sentimientos de ternura, cubrirlos con una máscara de odio y crueldad, echar a un lado la culpa…

—Yo lo maté a él también, y luego los dos pasamos a estar así. Damon siempre me echó en cara la supuesta muerte de Katherine, pero en verdad creo que lo que no me ha perdonado nunca es haberlo condenado a esto.

—No lo creo. Stefan, yo… nunca entendí muy bien todo eso; porque Damon siempre decía odiarte pero jamás permitió que alguien te dañara. Ni siquiera yo, ¿recuerdas? Cuando fui vampiro y te ataqué a ti por haberlo herido a él.

—Damon siempre dijo que quería vengarse de lo que le hice, y no dudo que quisiera hacerlo, pero él no deja nunca de cumplir una promesa.

—Eso lo sé bien.

—Y él había prometido cuidar de mí.

—Él no te haría daño de verdad. Pero no sólo por su promesa; yo sé que él te quiere.

—Lo ha hecho, ¿no? Ha cumplido siempre con su promesa —prosiguió Stefan como si no hubiera asimilado las últimas palabras; estaba absorbido por sus propias ideas—. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor para tomarte a ti mientras tú siguieras siendo mía: lo vi en sus recuerdos. Incluso la noche en que me fui siguieron llegando imágenes de su mente: Damon cuidando de ti, lleno de sentimientos tiernos y sintiéndose culpable por desear tanto a la mujer que me pertenecía.

—Pero yo no te pertenecía, Stefan; no soy tu propiedad.

—Eras incapaz de dejarme, porque yo te había influido.

—¡¿Qué?

—Lo hice, la primera vez que nos vimos. Y me arrepentí luego pero ya era tarde; ya tú habías hecho tu propio juramento… de sangre.

—En el cementerio. Moriría si no hacía mío a Stefan.

—Yo te inspiré esa infeliz idea. Y luego te convertiste en vampiro, y por un tiempo, recordaste cuál era tu verdadero destino, a quién pertenecías realmente.

—Damon.

—Yo manipulé tus sentimientos, Elena, porque te quería para mí, porque te amaba.

—¿Entonces… crees que siempre estuve destinada a Damon?

—Katherine también lo estaba antes de que Klaus la hallara; pero Klaus tenía su propio plan diabólico para controlar el mundo, y este incluía a Damon viviendo en la oscuridad, lleno de resentimientos, solo. Porque Damon era una pieza clave del Poder.

—¿De que Poder hablas?

—Está todo aquí —sacó un libro de dentro de su chaqueta—. Es el diario de madonna Salvatore. Lo obtuve de entre las cosas de ella, apenas siendo un niño, y se lo oculté a todos, especialmente a Damon; pero no lo leí hasta hace poco. Toma —le alargó el libro—. Léanlo juntos y, por favor, pídele que me perdone —otra vez asomaron lágrimas a los ojos de Stefan—, dile que yo quiero que sea feliz.

Elena se acercó; tomó el libro, viejo y descolorido.

—Stefan, tal vez… —no pudo terminar la frase; lo único que pudo ver fue la imagen de un halcón que se elevaba. De pronto los árboles le dieron miedo; quizá pensando en ese Poder desconocido. Y lanzó inconscientemente una llamada de auxilio. Damon estuvo en un instante a su lado; sosteniéndola.

—Elena; estás temblando.

—Stefan estuvo aquí.

—¡Ah! —él no pudo ocultar su perturbación—. ¿Decidió regresar?

—Me dio esto —le mostró el libro—. Dijo que debemos leerlo juntos.

—¿Qué es?

—Es el diario de tu madre.

Ella vio su gesto angustiado.

—Creo que mejor volvemos a la pensión, ¿eh, mi ángel?

—Sí, mi amor —Elena sonrió mirándolo—.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta a mi pregunta de hace un rato o sólo que asientes a volver a la pensión?

—Las dos cosas. Te he elegido a ti por mi propia voluntad, porque eres… mi verdadero amor. Y sí, vámonos a la pensión rápido, para empezar a leer este diario, porque me mata la curiosidad por saber más sobre tu historia.

—Entonces, vámonos volando.

Se elevó con ella en sus brazos.


	9. 8 El diario de Madonna Salvatore

8. El diario de madonna Salvatore.

…..

_Escribo este diario para no olvidar los extraños acontecimientos que me han ocurrido. _

_Yo estaba prometida a Giuseppe Salvatore, un hombre joven y acaudalado. Mis padres arreglaron nuestro matrimonio, y yo temí que fuera un hombre desagradable porque nunca lo había visto, pero al conocerlo me pareció incluso atractivo. Tiene ojos de un verde esmeralda y ese encanto de los hombres nobles._

_Eso fue hace un mes. Hoy soy su esposa y vivo en el castillo. A mi lado, en su cunita, duerme mi hijo. Su nombre es Damon_; _porque este niño es_ _diferente, mágico…_

_Todo empezó en el bosque, junto al árbol grande en el que me gustaba recostarme a descansar después de mi escapada vespertina. Me gusta cabalgar, andar libre sobre los lomos de un caballo, pero mi padre no me dejaba hacerlo sola; siempre debía ir en compañía de guardias, o «adornando» con mi presencia la cacería. Por eso me escapaba. Y allí fue donde lo encontré: la criatura más hermosa que hubiera visto o de la que hubiera oído hablar. Se acercó a mí sigilosamente, y sólo advertí su presencia cuando su aliento tocó mi rostro; era… un aliento de bosque empapado de rocío, cálido a la vez, que provocaba una sensación de absoluto agrado. Abrí los ojos para verlo. Parecía un caballo, pero su piel y pelaje eran de un blanco luminoso, y tenía un cuerno en medio de la frente, un cuerno diamantino, en espiral, que emanaba destellos de arcoiris. Quise tocar el cuerno, la criatura me lo permitió. En cuanto lo toqué, sentí una voz en mi cabeza._

"_Soy Asallam, mi bella, hija de hada…"_

—_¿Qué me llamaste?_ —_dije, sin salir aún de mi asombro._

"_Eres hija de hada. Tu madre lo era, pero ahora se ha convertido en ángel y tiene otras misiones."_

—_¿Hada? ¿Ángel? ¿Misiones? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Quién eres tú?_

"_Yo soy Asallam, el primer unicornio. Estuve ahí cuando el Santo Único creó a los humanos. Antes hubo un principio sin principio cuando todo era desierto y vacío, oscuridad y niebla, y entonces el Santo Único decidió apartar la oscuridad de la luz: así se estableció concordia y equilibrio, con la tiniebla expulsada al límite exterior y la Morada de la Luz en el mismo centro de todo. Pero lo Oscuro, apenas situado y librado a sí mismo, adquirió peso más allá de toda ponderación, se introdujo en las cosas y las empezó a arrastrar hacia sí conforme a sus inclinaciones. El equilibrio empezó a temblar, por lo tanto, y de ese temblor emergió una resonancia, un sonido atemorizador que circuló por el vasto vacío como un canto poderoso. El Santo Único modulaba ese sonido para convertirlo en un acorde de gran dulzura, y le infundía inteligencia para que pudiera convertirse en espíritu de armonía y en conductor de todos los rincones del vacío. Ese fui yo antes, el poderoso espíritu Galgallim, girando siempre en espiral en torno a la luz central. Y aunque algunas cosas continuaban cayendo en lo oscuro, Galgallim guiaba a otras por un sendero menos definido a las riberas de la luz. De este modo el equilibrio seguía manteniéndose. Entonces el Santo Único quiso contar con un lienzo donde desplegar su gran arte; ente la ribera de la Luz y las murallas de lo oscuro dejó colgar a la Tierra en equilibrio. Encendió sus montañas desnudas y en ellas esparció brillantes gemas que aún reflejan esas llamas. Entonces, el Santo Único le habló a Galgallim, diciendo: "Te he hecho a partir de los ocultos golfos, libre y con forma ilimitada. ¿Aceptarás una forma en la Tierra y así prestar un servicio aún mayor?» Fue así como adquirí esta forma, mi bella._"

_Yo no podía moverme, estaba como hipnotizada por aquel raro relato que parecía tan importante para mi destino. Asallam siguió hablando._

"_El Santo Único_ _creó luego a los_ _Humanos_, _que eran fuertes y bellos, el colmo de la creación. Me maravillé mirándolos. Desde entonces hasta ahora el destino de nuestras razas se ha ligado; el Unicornio conduce hacia la Luz y sólo el Hombre puede allí seguirlo_. _Pero de las profundidades oscuras nació el Dragón_ _y su progenie. Y el_ _Dragón_ _envió a_ _Serpens_ _para separar a_ _Hombre_ y _Unicornio_. _Las mujeres no se dejaron engañar por la insidia de Serpens, mantuvieron la confianza y no dejaron de amar al Unicornio_, _pero Serpens siguió sembrando la desconfianza de los hombres hacia el Unicornio_. _Me aparté, triste: no podía obligarlos a seguir los caminos de la luz_. _Así empezaron a marchar hombre y unicornio por distintas sendas_. _Yo sigo viviendo en el Jardín de la Dimensión Dorada, pero mi corazón aún está ligado al Hombre; así me desplazo a través del mundo y permanezco inmóvil junto a la frontera actual del mismo. Pero es posible que aun hoy el Hombre me encuentre_".

—_¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con todo eso? —dije, mortificada y curiosa al mismo tiempo—. ¿Por qué estás aquí, criatura extraña?_

"_Porque he decidido hacer algo por el Hombre. El Dragón ha dominado por mucho tiempo en la Tierra y es hora de hacer algo para equilibrar las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad_. _Tu madre, ella amó a tu padre, pero debía seguir su destino en otros lugares. Pasó a ser un ángel en cuanto te dio a luz."_

_Yo aún no entendía bien. Pero tal vez esa historia explicara la ausencia de mi madre durante toda mi vida. _

—_¿Dices que ser mi madre fue otra misión suya como… hada superior… o como quiera que sea? ¿Por qué?_

"_Para que fueras en parte humana y en parte del mundo mágico. Para que me fuera posible amarte y engendrar un hijo contigo."_

—_¿Un… hijo?_

"_Hombre, hada y unicornio reunidos en uno solo. Una oportunidad para que los humanos tengan acceso al Poder."_

—_¿Y si yo no quiero hacerlo?_

"_No puedo obligarte. Pero conozco tu corazón desde tu nacimiento y sé que no te negarás a tu destino. Y además, sé que me amas."_

—_Creo que eres una criatura arrogante y soberbia._

"_Sí. También soy eso. Pero puedo ser tierno, gentil, y entregarme a mi amada sin reservas, hasta cualquier punto."_

_Su aliento volvió a tocarme, pero esta vez el agrado se convirtió en placer; un placer irrechazable. Y perdí la noción de la realidad. Me pareció entrar en un mundo mágico, el bosque era un jardín encantado, y yo era transportada de una oleada a otra de placer. Asallam apareció una vez más ante mí y sentí que moría cuando su cuerno tocó mi vientre y me estremecí con el placer más grande que había sentido hasta entonces. Oí su voz nuevamente en mi cabeza._

"_Debes llamarlo Damon"._

…

Elena levantó la cabeza del cuaderno que los dos leían y miró a Damon a los ojos. Los tenía cada vez más claros, y un arcoiris empezaba a asomarse en su centro.

—Creo que tienes mucho de la personalidad de Asallam.

—¿Lo dices por lo de arrogante y soberbio? —sonrió con ojos y boca.

—Y también por lo de tierno y gentil, y hermoso.

—¡Oh! Gracias, mi bella —le siguió él el juego.

—No soy tan bella —ella hizo un mohín gracioso.

—Sí que lo eres, bella como tu tocaya, Elena de Troya, al menos para mí y para ese… Matt, y para Stefan —agregó más bajo—. Me gustaría ver cómo encaja Stefan en todo ese plan de la Dimensión Dorada.

—A mí también. Así que mejor seguimos leyendo.

…

_Giuseppe me tomó por esposa una semana después, y yo estaba viendo crecer un pequeño bulto en mi vientre. En nuestra noche de bodas, él quiso consumar el matrimonio pero yo… sentía dolor, mareo y repugnancia si se me acercaba con intenciones lujuriosas. Él fue paciente en esos días, me dijo que entendía que una virgen tuviera esos miedos, que podía esperar. Estuve muy agradecida con él, y creo que empecé a tomarle cariño. Mientras él me abrazaba en la cama, acariciando mi cabeza con ternura, yo me animé a preguntarle si sabía qué significaba esa palabra, damon._

—_¿Dónde la escuchaste?_

—_En una conversación… de mi padre, y me dio curiosidad. Y como sé que eres un hombre muy culto, pues…_

—_Seguramente hablaban de filosofía griega. Sócrates habló del damon, así le llamaba al espíritu divino que según él todos llevamos dentro. _

—_¿Y tú crees en ese… espíritu divino?_

—_¡No! Creo en Dios nuestro Señor. Esas eran ideas paganas. Sólo los campesinos ignorantes creen en esas cosas de espíritus interiores, magia, y dioses del bosque._

_Me callé mi opinión. No quería quedar mal ante sus ojos. Pero decidí que sí, que la criatura que ya sentía moverse en mi vientre se llamaría Damon._

…

_En una semana más, el niño salió de dentro de mí. No padecí dolores, sólo un leve empujón, y me adormecí. Creo que vi a Asallam de nuevo por un segundo, y el bebé lloró, con un llanto fuerte. Giuseppe estuvo allí enseguida entonces, mirándome incrédulo._

—_¡Entonces era esto lo que ocurría! ¡Zorra! ¡Puta maledetta! Has estado ocultando un embarazo, ¡y lo hiciste bien! Tienes que haber usado fajas apretadas, es seguro que ese niño esté contrahecho. _

_Le echó una mirada a mi hijo, y vi la furia en sus ojos al constatar su perfección. Comencé a intentar explicarle, pero él no me creyó una palabra: él no era el Giusseppe de la virgen María; y sólo había una María virgen con un hijo divino._

—_¿Sabes qué es lo peor, desvergonzada? Que te amo. Sólo por eso no hago contigo y tu hijo lo que debiera: matarlos a los dos._

_Nos dejó solos, al niño y a mí. Tomé a Damon en mis brazos, lo acerqué a mi pecho, y él empezó a chupar la leche de mi seno con hambre. Luego abrió los ojitos, como si me mirara, ¡eran ojos de un azul tan claro!, ¡como un pedazo de cielo! Lo acuné._

_Ahora hace un mes de aquel encuentro con Asallam, y mi esposo sigue sin dirigirme la palabra. Cuando me mira, tiene sólo una mirada de reproche e ira. Ay, Asallam, ¿previste que mi esposo odiaría tanto a tu hijo? ¿Ese odio es obra del Otro Poder, el de la Oscuridad?_

_No importa. Yo lo protegeré. Siempre. A mi hermoso Damon._

…

Ahí terminaba una entrada fechada. Luego continuaba en saltos de tiempo, comentando cosas referentes al pequeño, a la actitud de Giuseppe, quien se volvía cada vez más iracundo y a veces la venía a ver embriagado. Giuseppe no soportaba verla con el niño en brazos. Le hacía el amor con una mezcla de ternura y rabia, una rabia que sólo cedió un poco cuando ella le contó que estaba embarazada, más de un año después del nacimiento de Damon.

….

_Lo bautizamos Stefan, por el mártir cristiano al que Giuseppe es tan devoto. El niño tiene sus ojos, y le da un poco de paz cuando lo sostiene. Mi Stefan, ¡es tan adorable también! ¡Tú tienes sangre de hada, pequeñín, te van a amar mucho!_

…_.._

¡Sangre de hada!

—Hay una leyenda sobre las personas con sangre de hada, ¿no, Damon?

Él la apretó más en sus brazos.

—Algunos desarrollan poderes… no humanos. Otros sólo… son sexualmente irresistibles —su voz enronqueció un poco con la última parte de la frase.

Elena no hizo ningún comentario. Quedaba implícito que parte del secreto del atractivo de los hermanos Salvatore estaba en su sangre, y no precisamente porque fueran vampiros.

Siguieron leyendo.

…

_Un hombre llamado Klaus llegó al castillo, se ha hecho amigo de Giuseppe. A mí no me gusta cómo me mira, ni a mis hijos…_

…..

_Klaus me ha vaticinado un destino fatídico. Dijo, con voz como de serpiente, que no veré a mis hijos volverse hombres, y que ellos morirán jóvenes, que él va a ocuparse de ello. Que Asallam cree que puede vencer a los de la Dimensión Oscura pero es un iluso, que el hombre es un esclavo de la Oscuridad. _

…

_No soporto más ver cómo Giuseppe maltrata a Damon. Está envenenando el alma de Stefan, volviéndolo egoísta y celoso de su hermano. Ah, Damon, tú eres un niño especial, ya piensas como un hombre, espero que no seas arrastrado por la Oscuridad, y que puedas proteger también a tu hermano._

…_.._

Damon lloraba. Elena sintió las lágrimas caer sobre su hombro.

—Mi amor… —le acarició la mejilla.

—Les fallé a todos, Elena. Le fallé a la humanidad entera por lo que veo. Lastimé a mi hermano, lo maté, por una vampira, corrompida, que sólo gobernaba mi deseo, no mi amor. Fui vengativo. Porque Stefan siempre era el favorito en todas partes, en el castillo, con la sociedad florentina, con el que yo creía era mi padre; y yo quería darle una lección, arrebatarle algo para demostrarle que podía ser mejor que él. Por eso seduje a Katherine, y luego fui yo el seducido por ella, el esclavizado por los sentidos. La Oscuridad me atrapó bien, Elena. Y yo no hice nada para evitarlo.

—Tal vez no tenías las fuerzas para hacerlo entonces. Stefan dijo algo de que Katherine había sido destinada a ti, pero Klaus la corrompió para mantenerte solo y resentido. Tal vez necesitabas ese complemento femenino, esa alma gemela, para poder luchar…

—¿Y cómo Stefan sabría eso?

—No lo sé. No hay más en el diario de tu madre. Pero eso tal vez explique muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, mi parecido físico con Katherine, nuestra coincidencia genética. Tal vez yo soy la segunda oportunidad.

—¿La segunda oportunidad de qué?

—De que te unieras a tu alma gemela, y engendraras un hijo.

—Pero ahora soy un vampiro, un ser de la Oscuridad, del mal.

—Nadie pertenece al mal si no quiere hacerlo. El propio Stefan te ha demostrado eso. No importa todo en lo que se haya equivocado, ha luchado mucho por enmendarse, por hacer el bien. Él quiere que lo perdones.

Damon se paró de la cama donde habían estado acurrucados.

—Eso me lo tiene que decir frente a frente. Quédate aquí, Elena; no salgas para nada —se fue volando, sin que Elena pudiera siquiera intentar detenerlo.

Nota: **Disculpen la demora en publicar…**


	10. 9 Hermanos

Hermanos

Damon planeaba, en su forma de cuervo, sobre el pueblo. No creía que Stefan estuviera muy lejos; no había dejado de sentir las emanaciones de su poder vampírico desde que él se le apareciera a Elena. Al fin lo divisó, en el bosque otra vez. Miraba hacia arriba, y parecía estarlo esperando.

—Stefan —aterrizó ante él, tomando al instante la forma de joven veinteañero que había hecho suspirar a todas las mujeres con la que se había encontrado en su existencia, y hasta a algunos hombres—, te estaba buscando.

El hermano de apariencia más adolescente asintió.

—Eso imaginaba.

—Necesito saber más, Stefan. ¿Cómo sabes tú tanto sobre Klaus y toda esa… parafernalia?

—Él me lo contó.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando Bonnie me invocó porque Elena se le aparecía en sueños. Él me habló, en un trance. Me contó toda su historia, fanfarroneando. Dijo que él mató al ejército de Alejandro el Grande y peleó en la Guerra de Troya. Que era uno de los vampiros originales, y que uno de sus primeros recuerdos era haber llevado un hacha de Bronce. Que había ayudado a derrocar al Imperio Romano. Y supongo que no mentía, si el diario de nuestra madre dice lo cierto; él era un representante muy fuerte del Otro Poder. Luego habló de Katherine. Dijo que ella le había contado que dos muchachos italianos la dejaron plantada, que ella había hecho todo por ellos, transformándolos en vampiros y dándoles vida eterna, pero ellos fueron desagradecidos y la echaron. Le dije que no había pasado así, pero imagino que él ya lo sabía, sólo se estaba burlando. Entonces dijo que ella nunca nos había olvidado, que nos comparaba. Que hablaba de los dos, pero especialmente de mí.

—Katherine te amaba más a ti.

—Sí, lo sé. Cuando me habló de ello, ya no había ningún vestigio de amor por Katherine en mi corazón, pero lo odié por transformarla en un ser repugnante. Porque yo también la amé mucho a ella; lo sabes, ¿no?

—Lo sé. Fui yo quien se interpuso entre los dos; y me arrepentiré siempre por eso. Ella no era para mí.

—No; no lo era. Una vez pudo serlo, pero Klaus interfirió. Ella llegó a Florencia siendo una vampira, y no era eso lo que estaba destinado para ti. Pero aún así no pudo evitar quererte también.

—¿Por qué hablas de que Klaus se interpuso entre Katherine y yo?

—Fue parte de su relato. Se jactó de que había ganado la batalla contra ti, y contra la Dimensión Dorada; que la mujer destinada a ti, tu complemento, él la había identificado antes que pudiera conocerte, le había impuesto una maldición que la estaba matando, y que ella tenía miedo de morir, y accedió a transformarse en vampiro. Aún le quedaba un poco de inocencia cuando nos conoció, pero la perdió al volver con él tras… nuestro enfrentamiento. Klaus se rió: «El hijo del unicornio transformado en un vampiro oscuro, ¿quieres mayor ironía?» Yo no entendía nada de eso. Entonces él me miró más burlonamente aún, y dijo: «Busca en el diario de madonna Salvatore». Y ya sabes lo que estaba escrito ahí, aunque yo no lo leí en ese momento.

—Klaus me dijo algo… en la casa. Me dijo que él y yo no teníamos que luchar, que ahora estábamos en el mismo bando.

—Eso era lo que creía, ¿no, hermano? Que tú estabas totalmente absorbido por la Oscuridad, y pensó en eliminarme sólo porque adivinó que a mí no me obtendría y que yo… era una buena influencia en tu conciencia, cosa que a él no le convenía. Por eso intentó matarme.

Los dos volvieron a ver ante sus ojos esas imágenes. Cuando Klaus había llevado a Stefan tan atrás como pudo, cuando parecía que Stefan debía estar a punto de derrumbarse o romperse, algo pasó. Klaus sonrió, y entonces empezó a empujar a Stefan hacia atrás otra vez. Stefan intentaba resistirse, pero Klaus sonreía abierta y locamente, miraba el extenso panorama, sólo aguardaba. Despacio. Inexorablemente. Su mueca se extendió por toda su cara. Como el gato de Cheshire. El gato con un ratón. Stefan gruñó fatigado, los dientes estaban fijos, mientras intentaba mantenerse lejos de Klaus. Pero Klaus y su palo seguían acorralándolo, Stefan simplemente retrocedía, y Klaus lo forzaba hacia la tierra mientras sonreía abiertamente todo el tiempo. Hasta que Stefan no pudo retroceder más, su propio palo le apretó la garganta con el peso de Klaus sobre su lanza. Klaus lo miraba hacia abajo y dijo. "Estoy cansado de jugar, muchachito", y enderezó y tiró hacia abajo su propio palo. "Ahora es tiempo de agonizar." Le quitó la lanza a Stefan tan fácilmente como si estuviera tomando algo de un niño. Lo recogió con un golpecito en su muñeca y lo rompió encima de su rodilla, mientras mostraba lo fuerte que era, tan fuerte como siempre había sido. Cruelmente había estado jugando con Stefan. Arrojó por encima del hombro una de las mitades del palo de madera blanco, hacia el claro. Con el otro pinchó a Stefan. No usaba la fina punta pero si el lado astillado, roto en una docena de puntos diminutos. Lo picó con una fuerza que parecía casi casual, Stefan gritó. Lo hizo de nuevo y de nuevo, mientras sacaba un grito a cada piquete. Stefan estaba muriendo, faltaba poco. Klaus, con la mano levantada, iba a terminarlo con un golpe mucho más abajo, en el corazón. La cara de Klaus se inclinó a la luna en una mueca de placer obsceno, mostrando que esto era lo que le gustaba, dónde conseguía emociones. Matar. Klaus sonrió, pero un trozo de lanza que venía del claro lo golpeó en medio de la parte de la espalda, aterrizando y temblando como una flecha gigante, como la mitad de una flecha gigante. Los brazos de Klaus se abrieron, mientras dejaba caer la estaca. Él estaba de pie, los brazos se extendieron, por un segundo, y entonces volteó, el palo de madera blanco en su parte trasera tambaleándose ligeramente. Simplemente se oyeron cuatro palabras, pero ellas cambiaron todo. "Aléjate de mi hermano." Klaus gritó, un grito que recordaba a los antiguos predadores, al tigre diente de sable y el mamut macho. Espuma ensangrentada salió de su boca junto con el grito, convirtiendo su cara atractiva en una máscara torcida de furia. Sus manos intentaron sacar la estaca de madera blanca y arrancársela de la espalda. Pero estaba muy profunda. El lanzamiento había sido muy bueno. Damon estaba de pie al borde del claro, enmarcado por árboles de roble. Dio un paso hacia Klaus, y luego otro; ágil, acechando, pasos llenos de mortales propósitos. Y estaba enfadado. "Aléjate… de mi hermano", dijo, mientras con los ojos fijos en Klaus dio otro paso. Klaus gritó de nuevo: "¡Idiota!" ¡No tenemos que luchar! ¡Te lo dije en la casa! ¡Podemos ignorarnos! " La voz de Damon no era más ruidosa que antes. "Aléjate de mi hermano, antes de que te arranque el corazón.", casi susurró. "!Te dije…!", gritó Klaus, espumando. Damon no reconoció las palabras de todas formas. La totalidad de su ser parecía centrado en la garganta de Klaus, en su pecho y en el corazón que iba a arrancar. Klaus recogió la lanza irrompible y se apresuró. A pesar de toda la sangre, el hombre rubio parecía tener fuerza suficiente. La carrera fue repentina, violenta, y casi ineludible. Lanzó la lanza hacia Damon, pero donde había estado Damon ahora había un cuervo negro que estaba volando hacia arriba mientras una sola pluma flotó abajo. Klaus, en silencio, cayó muerto en la madera. *****

—Me salvaste, Damon; me protegiste como siempre lo has hecho. Luego pasó todo aquello: los espíritus guardianes y la vuelta a la vida de Elena, y tú tuviste que ver mi felicidad con Elena y apartarte.

—También vi que tu virilidad tuvo la misma respuesta al aura de Elena. ¿Por qué no hicieron el amor?

—Porque ella no me lo pidió. —Damon hizo una mueca de incredulidad—. Es cierto, Damon. Yo, desde que despertamos convertidos en vampiros en la tumba de la familia, he querido redimirme de mi culpa. Lo he intentado, mucho, y a veces he flaqueado, pero he seguido intentándolo. Créeme que no sabía nada de toda esta historia cuando conocí a Elena; llegué al pueblo atraído por las líneas de Poder que lo surcan y la vi a ella, igual a Katherine, y no pude evitar quererla para mí, para mí solo, ya que no había podido tener a Katherine. La influencié, pero aún así, me quedaba un poco de honor para no tomar su virtud si ella no me la daba por voluntad propia. Y ella, solicitaba mis besos, mi sangre, me pedía que yo bebiera la suya, pero yo sabía que estaba compelida por mi influencia.

—Pero sí sabías que ella sentía atracción por mí.

—Me di cuenta cuando se volvió vampira. Ella no había tenido mi sangre cuando murió, sino la tuya. Y si había bebido tu sangre, era porque sentía cierta atracción hacia ti; nadie bebe sangre de un vampiro si no lo desea. Sé que no podías obligarla.

* _Cfr._ Lisa Jane Smith: _El Diario del vampiro:_ _Invocación._

—No; no la obligaba. Pero le hacía creer que sólo eran sueños eróticos, culpables, con el hermano de su novio. Yo sí quería a Elena para mí, pero porque la amaba. Y sabía que la amaba tanto o más que tú; lo supe desde que la vi la primera vez, en el gimnasio de la escuela.

—Cuando… vi tus recuerdos… del tiempo que ustedes estuvieron solos, comprendí que yo estaba sobrando allí. Ella te ama a ti. Y ella te pidió a ti que tomaras su virginidad. También vi lo que hizo contigo, las «alas de redención» que tú no recuerdas porque Shinichi te las robó de la memoria. Vi que ella era la que podía salvarte a ti, redimirte a ti, ya que yo no tengo redención. Y entonces leí el diario de nuestra madre, y entendí todo lo que Klaus me había contado sobre corromper a Katherine para que no pudieras tenerla. Y entendí que la Dimensión Dorada había sido responsable de todo lo sucedido con Elena, desde su nacimiento, su apariencia, su vuelta a la vida, sus poderes. Y todo eso para hacer que tú pudieras reasumir tu destino.

—¿Y cuál sería mi destino?

"Ayudar a la humanidad a volver a la Luz" —Damon oyó la voz telepática en su cabeza. Miró alrededor y vio al unicornio.

—¿Quién eres?

Stefan también miró; no había oído nada, ni veía nada. Esperó a ver si Damon le contaba qué sucedía.

—¿Eres Asallam?

«Así que ahí está un unicornio, entonces», pensó Stefan, y se tranquilizó un poco.

"No. Asallam está ocupado con otras cosas, y además, tú estás ahora en mi territorio. Yo soy Isfendarmad, el que conoce la tiniebla, uno de los Siete Protectores engendrados en el Jardín de la Dimensión Dorada, hijos de Asallam".

—¿Hijo de Asallam? ¿Entonces…?

"Somos hermanos, y desde que entraste a la Oscuridad te he estado vigilando. Porque yo no puedo entrar a ella pero sí mirarla, y ahora… tú estás saliendo."

—¿Saliendo?

"¿Ya viste cuánto ha cambiado tu aspecto, Damon, desde que te unistesexualmente, a Elena? Tus ojos se han vuelto muy claros, ojos de unicornio. Y tu piel resplandece."

—Sigo siendo un vampiro, y me convierto en cuervo.

"Pero tu sangre ha cambiado. Tiene las mismas propiedades de mi cuerno: cura las enfermedades del cuerpo y del alma; elimina el veneno de cualquier sustancia, aumenta la potencia sexual; entre otras cosas."

Damon rió a su pesar.

—¡Resulta que ahora soy una farmacopea andante! Deberé tener cuidado no me vendan por partes en E-Bay.

"Sí. Debes tener cuidado. Y también Elena, y los hijos que engendren. Sus poderes serán deseados por todos los ambiciosos de Poder de la Dimensión Oscura. Pero ustedes, juntos, pueden vencer, y deben hacerlo. Yo estaré cuando me necesites, para ayudarte."

Damon volvió a ponerse serio. Su mirada se desvió de nuevo hacia Stefan.

—Todos nos han utilizado, Stefan. La Dimensión Oscura, la Dimensión Dorada, Asallam y Klaus. Y hemos pagado las consecuencias: nuestra madre, tú, yo, Katherine, Elena. Pero creo que al final tú te has llevado la peor parte. Lo siento.

—No; yo lo siento, hermano.

Stefan se adelantó y se abrazaron estrechamente. Isfendarmad mandó una oleada de energía hacia los hermanos entrelazados y desapareció.

—Debo volver a Florencia, Damon. Debo alejarme.

—No. No quiero que estés lejos, Stefan. También te necesito a ti, y lo sabes. ¡Si en quinientos años nunca he podido estar más de un mes en otro lugar que tú no estés!

—Es que duele. Yo he amado a Elena, de verdad; y duele.

—Lo superarás, Stefan. Lo sé. Lo superarás de alguna manera, como… Mutt… cuando apareciste tú…

—Matt…

—Ese mismo. Él amaba a Elena, creo que aún lo hace, pero eso no le impidió ser tu amigo.

—Tienes razón en eso.

—Sólo tómate un tiempo; y luego regresa. Somos una familia; nos necesitamos. Y se lo debemos a madonna Salvatore, Stefan.

—De acuerdo.

Damon desordenó el cabello de Stefan. Se sentía bien estar así con su hermano; era como si volvieran a ser niños.


	11. 10 Mentiras piadosas

10. Mentiras piadosas

Elena dormía, soñaba. Era un bonito sueño en el que ella estaba peinando los cabellos de Margaret mientras la tía Judith preparaba un sabroso pastel de manzana. Se sentó en la cama al despertar, y lloró; lloró como no lloraba desde la noche en que habían regresado de la Dimensión Oscura. Damon la vio así al regresar del bosque y corrió a abrazarla.

—¿Qué ocurre, Elena? ¿Por qué ese llanto?

—Perdóname, Damon. Yo te juro que soy feliz contigo, que te amo mucho, pero… ¡extraño tanto a mi familia! No puedo resignarme a no verlos más, a que piensen que he muerto. Margaret cree que soy un ángel que la visita de vez en vez, pero tía Judith, ella fue atormentada por Katherine, quien se le aparecía con mi imagen para culparla de mi muerte. No logro aceptarlo; eso de que no pueden verme en el pueblo, porque creerán que soy un fantasma, o peor, una vampira…

—Tal vez podamos hacer algo, decir algunas mentiras piadosas para que puedas volver al pueblo, pero no te harían quedar muy bien, ni a ti ni a Stefan; ni a mí, supongo, pero ya sabes que eso nunca me ha preocupado mucho.

—A ver —ella se secó las lágrimas y lo miró fijamente—, ¿cuáles mentiras serían esas?

Esa noche, tocaron a la puerta de tía Judith. Después de tocar el timbre, se tomaron fuertemente de la mano. Fue Robert quien abrió, y su mandíbula quedó desencajada al ver a Elena.

—Elena, ¿eres… eres tú? ¡¿Estás viva? —la tocó para ver si era real; parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—Soy yo; Robert. ¿Por qué preguntas si estoy viva? Siempre lo he estado. Yo siento mucho lo que hice; no estuvo bien escaparme de este modo…

—¡Elena! ¡Encontraron tu cuerpo! ¡Te enterramos en la tumba familiar! ¡O al menos ella era igual a ti! Aunque estaba quemada, un poco desfigurada…; pero tus amigas dijeron…

—Mis amigas no sabían nada. ¿Puedes contarle a tía Judith que estoy aquí, que estoy viva? Yo les diré cómo ocurrió todo. ¿Me dejan entrar a la casa? ¿A mí y a Damon?

Solo entonces Robert miró a Damon, y las manos entrelazadas de los dos.

—Sí; creo que sí. Esperen en la sala.

Robert casi corrió a la cocina. Judith apareció unos pocos minutos después, y no hizo ninguna pregunta antes de abrazar a Elena llorando. Fue sólo un rato después que la miró desaprobatoriamente.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, Elena? ¿Irte y no dejar ninguna seña tuya… por tantos meses? Creímos que habías muerto.

—Ya lo sé. Robert acaba de contármelo. Pero yo acabo de llegar al pueblo, Damon y yo…

—Damon Salvatore —Judith lo interrogó también a él con la mirada—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con Elena? ¿Ella no era la novia de tu hermano?

Damon fue a contestar pero Elena lo interrumpió, poniendo la cara más avergonzada que podía fingir.

—Fue precisamente por eso que huimos, tía. Yo no sabía cómo enfrentar a Stefan, ni tampoco Damon, ni a ustedes ni a la gente del pueblo, cuando supieran que yo había dejado a mi novio por su hermano.

—Es realmente monstruoso, Elena; ¡no sé cómo pudiste! Tus padres no te criaron así; yo creí que eras una muchacha de bien.

—Sé que hice mal, tía; especialmente por guardar silencio sobre mi paradero, lo que propició que me creyeran muerta, pero la verdad es que… amo a Damon, y no quería perderlo. Yo… estoy embarazada de él.

—Ya… ya vi tu vientre; tienes como 8 meses, ¿no?

—Ya pronto voy a dar a luz; y no quería estar lejos de mi familia en esos momentos; por eso convencí a Damon de regresar…

—Señora Gilbert —esta vez él sí logró hablar sin que Elena lo interrumpiera—, yo también lo siento mucho, por todo lo que hice. Pero mi hermano ya me ha perdonado; espero que ustedes también puedan perdonar a Elena.

Judith miró a Elena largamente, volvió a correr una lágrima por su mejilla.

—Para mí es como un milagro volverla a ver, viva; intentaré aceptar lo que hicieron, sólo necesito tiempo.

Elena sonrió entre lágrimas también.

—Gracias, tía. Me voy ahora. Por favor, habla con Margaret, trata de que entienda; y dile que pasaré a verla mañana.

A Elena no le gustaba mentir; pero sabía que lo había hecho por una buena razón. Llamó a Bonnie al regresar a la pensión y la puso al tanto de lo que ella y Damon acababan de hacer. La alegría iluminaba otra vez su rostro.

—Damon, ahora sé mejor que nunca que tú eres el que amo. No te voy a negar que quiero mucho a Stefan, que me preocupo por él y que por un tiempo creí que era el amor de mi vida…

—Él te lo hizo creer…

—Como sea. El hecho es que ahora estoy clara en cuanto a eso. No sentía pasión por Stefan; era un amor de la cabeza y no del corazón. Era un amor frío, pero contigo siempre todo ha sido fuego. Como tú dijiste varias veces, tú y yo tenemos el mismo fuego interior; tú y yo nos pertenecemos, y somos los que tenemos que estar juntos.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso —el sonrió con picardía—. ¿Sabes qué?, te haría le amor ahora mismo si no fuera por el embarazo.

—¡Ah, vamos, Damon; no seas anticuado! No tiene nada malo hacer el amor embarazada; todas las mujeres lo hacen.

—Todas las mujeres humanas, cuando esperan un hijo de otro humano. Pero tú llevas en tu vientre una criatura que se ha desarrollado en 7 días como si fueran 28 semanas.

—Igual, sé que no hará ningún daño; me lo dice ese sexto sentido desarrollado que tengo.

—¿Ah, sí?

Él se le acercaba peligrosamente; empezaba a cubrir su piel con besos y caricias. Su sexo reaccionó con más rapidez aún a su cercanía con Elena; tal vez era un efecto de esa metamorfosis continua que había comenzado en él desde la primera vez que se había unido a ella. Intuyó que quizá ella también necesitara la conexión; y se entregó a hacerla para los dos absolutamente inolvidable.


	12. 11 Destinos

11. Destinos. 

Margaret adoró la idea de ser tía, aceptó con la facilidad propia de los niños que Elena estaba viva y de regreso al pueblo, y hasta miró con buenos ojos a Damon.

—Es lindo tu novio, Elena; es más lindo que el otro —le dijo al oído la última parte.

Sólo un día más, y Elena daría a luz.

Damon y Bonnie eran los que estaban a su lado, y ella estaba muy tranquila, como si supiera que nada malo le iba a pasar. En cambio, sus acompañantes estaban muy nerviosos. Ella tomó la mano de Damon y le sonrió.

—Estás pálido, mi amor. Debías salir a buscar algún ciervo o algo así.

—Ahora no; no voy a dejarte sola.

—Bonnie está aquí.

—Ni siquiera con Bonnie.

La pelirroja miró al vampiro para constatar su preocupación real; y a su pesar sintió una punzada de celos por el amor que él reflejaba en su rostro, en su mirada, en todas sus acciones dirigidas a la amada, a Elena.

Ella supo cuando era tiempo, se acomodó para dejar salir más cómodamente al bebé; no hubo gritos ni sudores fríos, y ahí había una niña rubia, casi pelona, con los ojos lapislázuli de su madre. Entonces Bonnie gritó.

—¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo creerlo!

—¿Qué ocurre?… ¡oh! —Elena lo sintió; venía otro bebé.

Un niño, con mucho pelo oscuro, ojos como pedazos de cielo. Damon tenía a la bebé en sus brazos; ella pareció oler su fragancia personal. Bonnie puso al otro bebé en los brazos de Elena, mientras Damon depositaba allí también a la niña. Ella sonrió cuando cada uno se posesionó de uno de sus senos para alimentarse. Miró a Damon.

—Tenemos gemelos.

—Hembra y varón, como los kitsune. ¿Eso será una coincidencia?

«No. No lo es.»

Todos oyeron y vieron a Isfendarmad.

«Ya veo que las doncellas aquí presentes mantienen, ambas, su corazón puro. Hermano Damon, han tenido hermosas crías».

—¿Por qué estás aquí otra vez, Isfendarmad? —dijo él receloso—. ¿Sólo para conocer a tus sobrinos?

«Ya sé que estás un poco molesto porque te sientes una pieza de ajedrez, o algo así, una parte de un engranaje que no puedes controlar. Pero, Damon, siempre es de esa manera. Existe el libre albedrío, pero sólo puede modificar mínimamente el verdadero destino. Mírate: te convertiste en un vampiro cuando debías ser el representante de Asallam entre los Hombres, pero eso no te impidió llegar hasta aquí, y unirte a la princesa hada».

—¿Princesa hada? —interrumpió esta vez Elena; los niños seguían tomando leche, imperturbables.

—Fuiste adoptada por los Gilbert, bella Elena; tus verdaderos padres viven en el reino de las hadas: son el rey y la reina. No creas que les fue fácil desprenderse de ti, mucho más después de ver cómo su otra hija se corrompía y se convertía en hada oscura, en vampiro, en monstruo…»

—¡Katherine! —exclamó Bonnie, que hasta ese momento parecía como hipnotizada.

—Esto es muy sórdido —dijo Elena—. Resulta que Katherine era algo así como mi hermana, y yo la maté…

«Tenías que hacerlo. Ella no tenía redención posible».

—Pero… ¿por qué son tan iguales físicamente? Su parecido es demasiado perfecto aún para dos hermanas.

«Elena es su _dopelgänger_: una doble astral y física; tenía que ser así para que ella y Damon pudieran unirse. Sus padres tienen una magia muy poderosa, e influyeron su genética desde la propia concepción».

—Bien; está claro que todo fue muy bien planeado; pero necesito saber qué papel juega Stefan en todos los planes de la Dimensión Dorada, y de la Oscura —masticó más que dijo las palabras Damon.

«Para ellos, Stefan estaba ahí para mantenerte encadenado por el odio, por el deseo de venganza, y para propiciar tu transformación en vampiro. Para nosotros, él era tu conciencia, tu apego a un afecto real, y también estaba para protegerte, especialmente de ti mismo.»

Las últimas frases tranquilizaron un poco las reservas de Damon; su cierto sentido de culpa por el sufrimiento de Stefan.

«Cuando vuelva Stefan, recuérdenle revisar el regalo que le hizo su compañero de prisión. Podría ser lo que tanto más ha deseado tener en los últimos 500 años. Él va encontrar la felicidad también; así como esta pequeña bruja».

Bonnie supo que estaban hablando de ella.

—¿Qué saben de mí… y de mis poderes psíquicos?

«Te he estado mirando, y realmente tienes mucho Poder. La sangre de hada no debe estar muy lejos en tu árbol genealógico. ¿Sabes que todos los brujos tienen un antepasado hada? Pueden hacer todos un buen equipo. Damon y Elena, los gemelos, Stefan, y la bruja. ».

—Mis hijos se ven tan indefensos… —protestó Elena.

«Pero no lo son. Míralos ahora, Elena».

Todos miraron a los bebés, a los que habían dejado de observar por unos segundos mientras escuchaban hablar a Isfendarmad. Había un pequeño unicornio en uno de sus brazos; en el otro, un hada diminuta, con alas traslúcidas.

«Pueden transformarse cuando quieran; y asumir los poderes de sus formas alternativas. Yo les pido que se queden en este pueblo por un tiempo. Ya saben que hay fuertes líneas de Poder cruzando por aquí y aún esas líneas van a atraer más seres oscuros; además, todavía hay que arreglar lo que hicieron los kitsune.»

—Pero tendremos que irnos de cualquier manera. En algún momento se darán cuenta de que yo no envejezco —dijo Damon—. Y… ¿qué va a pasar con Elena?

«Las hadas sólo son longevas mientras permanecen en la Dimensión Dorada; en el mundo del Hombre son tan mortales y susceptibles como cualquier otro humano. Pero Elena tampoco envejecerá mientras beba cada día tu sangre, Damon; tu sangre la protegerá. Ah, un pequeño truco para que no se llenen de demasiados hijos: lo pueden controlar con sus mentes, el que no haya fertilización. Usen sus Poderes. Y sí, deberán irse algún día; habrá otros lugares como este donde el Hombre necesite la ayuda de la Dimensión Dorada para librarse de la Oscuridad. Ahora, me voy. Buena suerte, hermano. »

La habitación quedó iluminada tras la partida de Isfendarmad; Damon fue junto a Elena y la abrazó. Los niños habían vuelto a la normalidad, y los llevaron a las cunitas que tenían preparadas.

Bonnie los contempló largamente, mientras Damon y Elena decidían cómo iban a nombrarlos. Bran y Brenna, fue la elección final. Bellos nombres, pensó Bonnie. ¿Y yo? ¿Cuál es mi destino? ¿Qué papel tengo yo en toda esta historia?

Salió de la habitación; luego se sentó en los escalones de la entrada. Damon la siguió.


	13. 12 Amigos con beneficios

12. Amigos con beneficios

Levantó la cabeza y lo vio, la cara de él muy cerca de la suya, y sus ojos mirándola como si quisieran llegarle al alma.

—Suéltalo, Bonnie, ¿qué es lo que te tiene así?

Ella volvió a bajar el rostro.

—Ah, no es nada.

—Sé que estás mintiendo; tengo práctica en leer rostros. Y la verdad, creo que… tiene que ver conmigo.

Bonnie ahora lo miró con enojo.

—¿Crees que todo gira alrededor de ti? Parece que esto ahora de los unicornios y tu «misión en el mundo» no ha hecho más que aumentar tu ego superdesarrollado.

—Grítame todo lo que quieras, pero yo sé lo que digo. Y lo sé porque… tal vez es mi culpa. Cuando te conocí, hice lo posible por seducirte. Yo entonces… no conocía a Elena.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Lo es. Bonnie, tú no recuerdas lo que te pasó la noche aquella en que te quedaste en la biblioteca y en la mañana apareció un muerto en los alrededores del edificio. No lo recuerdas porque yo… te convencí de olvidarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Me influenciaste?

—Pensé que hacía lo mejor para ti; y además yo… hacía eso en esos días: seducía a mis víctimas, las compulsaba a acceder voluntariamente a ser donantes, y luego les hacía recordar sólo el placer…

—¿Tú bebiste mi sangre?

—¡No!

—¿Y por qué no?—ahora Bonnie se paró, visiblemente alterada—. ¿No te parecí apetitosa?

—Cuando llegué allí, Bonnie, tú eras una doncella en peligro con la que dos hombres lobo sádicos y golosos querían jugar; me pareció adecuado mostrar que ninguna otra criatura puede aventurarse a cazar en mi territorio, nada más. Pero luego, al hablar contigo, al verte bien, supe que eras demasiado inocente, casi una niña, y… no sé, despertaste cierta ternura en mí. Y tuve que controlar mi tentación, y hacerte olvidar, para poder dejarte intacta. Quizá por eso tú…

—Por eso siempre he sabido que puedo confiar en ti. Por eso siento cierta atracción…

—¡Ah!, ¿ves? Ya lo dijiste…

—Sí, pero eso está muy mal; porque Elena es mi mejor amiga y yo no puedo…

—¿Ser mi amiga?

—¿Eso es lo que quieres, Damon?

—Sí, Bonnie; nunca he tenido un amigo de verdad, a no ser Sage que… es muy especial porque no tiene mucho sentido moral, pero yo… siento que tú… me entiendes. Elena es mi amor, mi alma gemela, pero… todo el mundo necesita un mejor amigo. Y yo sé que, para mí, esa eres tú. Incluso… siempre me he sentido muy protector hacia ti.

La muchacha pelirroja asintió.

—Puedo ser tu amiga.

—Ahora permíteme hacer algo por ti —Damon se cortó la muñeca y ofreció su sangre a Bonnie.

Ella se echó hacia atrás.

—¡No! ¡No puedo!

—Sí puedes. Acabas de escuchar que mi sangre es curativa, incluso cura la melancolía. Y tú la necesitas, ese tipo de curación.

—Pero Damon, dicen que eso de intercambiar sangre con un vampiro se siente como el sexo. ¡Sería muy raro!

Damon rió.

—Es bastante así; pero no hay nada morboso si no lo deseas.

Volvió a acercarle la muñeca, y esta vez Bonnie bebió, sólo un pequeño sorbo. Sintió una inmensa alegría, y el mundo le pareció más brillante luego. Miró con deleite a su alrededor, y lo vio, a Stefan. No sabía si era efecto de la sangre de Damon, pero estaba mirándolo como no se había atrevido a verlo antes: ¡vaya que Stefan era todo un dios del sexo también! «Pero, ooooohhhhhhhhhh, él tiene cara de asesinato, y al que mira así es a mi nuevo amigo, Damon».

—Entonces no te basta con Elena; quieres abarcar a todas las chicas posibles —él miró a Damon reprobatoriamente.

—Espera, Stefan; no malinterpretes nada. Bonnie y yo… somos sólo amigos.

—Es cierto —lo apoyó Bonnie—. Yo necesitaba una pequeña transfusión de sangre de unicornio; es todo, Stefan. Deberías probarla; tal vez se te quite esa cara amargada.

A pesar del momento de tensión, Damon no pudo evitar una pequeña risa ante las palabras de la chica. Se acercó a su hermano.

—Tenemos que ponerte al tanto. Lo primero es que conozcas a tus sobrinos —le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Sobrinos? ¿Son dos? —esa noticia borró temporalmente su expresión severa.

—Bran y Brenna. Yo… voy a decirle a Elena que estás aquí. ¿Bonnie, querida, me harías el favor de acompañar a Stefan a la habitación… en unos cinco minutos?

—OK, cuenta conmigo. —Ella le guiñó un ojo. De alguna manera, había vuelto a tener el ánimo festivo de la Bonnie anterior a todos los desastres ocurridos en el pueblo.

Damon entró a la casa, mientras Bonnie se deslizó al lado de Stefan y le tomó una mano.

—Sé lo que sientes, pero Elena no es la única chica en el mundo. Aún puedes hallar la felicidad, y puede que esté más cerca de lo que piensas.

Stefan la miró, un poco asombrado: la cara en forma de corazón, el pelo de color rojo fuego, los ojos almendrados llenos de vida, y una de las personalidades más deliciosas que hubiera conocido. Sí, tal vez había una oportunidad.


	14. 13 Últimas lágrimas por Elena

13. Últimas lágrimas por Elena.

Cuando Stefan entró a la habitación, Elena aún se cepillaba el pelo, que parecía más dorado, más vivo. Al volverse, él pudo ver también la diferencia en el color de su piel: quizás los ojos humanos no vieran más que un ligero rubor, pero los de un vampiro dirían que parecía piel nueva, completamente regenerada. Ella captó la mirada y se explicó:

—Acabo de beber sangre de Damon. Él insistió…

—¿Es que realmente la sangre de Damon tiene otros poderes ahora? Bonnie comentó algo allá afuera…

—Tuvimos una visita, el unicornio Isfendarmad, uno de los siete protectores hijos de Asallam, por tanto…

—… hermano de Damon. Ya estuvo hablándole en el bosque, pero yo no pude verlo.

—Bueno, pues él nos explicó muchas cosas sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido, y supongo que Damon te las contará luego con más detalle, pero lo principal tiene que ver con la transformación de Damon en algo así como un vampiro-unicornio, un vampiro con sangre curativa. Y todo eso se despertó cuando él y yo…

—Se conectaron… sexualmente.

—Creo que más bien debía ser una conexión de alma y cuerpo. Y nuestros hijos también son especiales, pueden cambiar de forma, a unicornio y hada; ah, porque resulta que yo soy una princesa hada, y también lo era Katherine…

—¡Vaya! Todo planeado, ¿no? Excepto yo; yo he sobrado siempre en la ecuación.

—¡Para nada! Siempre has tenido un papel: lo dijo el propio Isfendarmad. Pero creo que es Damon quien tiene que hablarte de esas cosas, no yo. Yo sólo quería verte para asegurarme de que estarás bien.

—Lo mismo quería yo.

—Lo sé. Stefan, tú y yo nos quisimos mucho, y yo deseo seguirte queriendo… como un hermano. Pero ahora Damon es mi vida. Y sé que era así como tenía que ser; él y yo, y nuestros hijos. Perdóname si eso te hiere…

—No, Elena; no hay nada que perdonar. En todo caso, tú debes perdonarme a mí, por obligarte a sufrir tanto antes de alcanzar la felicidad.

—Oh, creo que eso también estaba escrito en mi destino, que debía sufrir para purificar mi corazón, para poder elegir con sabiduría, y para poder salvar a Damon de la Oscuridad. Ahora que sé lo que me costó llegar hasta aquí, jamás me arriesgaré a perderlo. Además, tú me diste buenas lecciones sobre amor; gracias a la sinceridad de tus sentimientos hacia mí fui capaz de reconocer esos mismos sentimientos en Damon, y reconocerme a mí misma que yo sentía ese amor verdadero por él, no por ti.

—Entonces ahora todo está donde debe estar —él bajó la cabeza; ella se acercó y lo abrazó.

Stefan lloró, prometiéndose que serían sus últimas lágrimas por el amor de Elena; que debía comenzar de nuevo. Ella lo tomó entonces de la mano y lo acercó a las cunitas.

—Ellos son Brenna y Bran.

Stefan se secó los ojos y sonrió al fin.

—Son absolutamente bellos. Ella se parece a ti…

—… y él a Damon, sí —ella rió alborozada.

Damon entró entonces, con el bouquet de flores envuelto en extraños símbolos que un kitsune le regalara a Stefan. Un regalo que todos habían olvidado en medio de la vorágine de lo ocurrido, y del que desconfiaban un poco también. Pero Isfendarmad había sugerido que se lo dieran a Stefan, que sería algo que él realmente ansiaba hacía mucho.

—Creo que deberías abrirlo ahora, Stefan.

—¿No será una trampa de la Dimensión Oscura?

—No; estoy seguro que no. Este kitsune tal vez sí era uno de los buenos. No te pediría hacerlo en la misma habitación en que están Elena y mis hijos si desconfiara.

—Lo haré, entonces.

Stefan abrió el paquete, una rosa de magia negra se erguía en el centro invitando a olerla, y Stefan lo hizo. Y entonces… sintió el oxígeno entrar a sus pulmones, otra vez, después de 500 años. ¡Stefan había vuelto a ser humano! Sí, y él estaba feliz, muy feliz, por recuperar al fin su humanidad, la razón por la que primeramente había accedido a entrar al Shi no Shi. Miró a Damon y Elena con la mayor alegría reflejada en sus ojos. Bonnie entró asustada por las exclamaciones de asombro de Elena y los gritos exultantes de Stefan. Damon miraba todo con una sonrisa satisfecha. La pelirroja se acercó lentamente a Stefan, le tomó una mano.

—Ahora… ¿crees que podrás ser feliz?

Él la miró, radiante.

—Necesito ir afuera; respirar, mirarlo todo de nuevo con ojos humanos. Bonnie, ¿me acompañas?

—Por supuesto.

Salieron de la habitación, mientras Damon y Elena se abrazaban y besaban.


	15. 14 Unidos para siempre

14. Unidos para siempre

Damon entró cuando ella aún alimentaba a los pequeños, y se quedó mirando embelesado hasta que los acostó a dormir.

—Te has vuelto muy sentimental, mi ángel oscuro — le susurró Elena acercándose a él, lasciva.

—¿Ángel oscuro? Nunca me habías llamado así —también susurró él.

—Pues tú dices que yo soy tu ángel, y en verdad soy un hada; pero dicen que las hadas muy antiguas terminan por convertirse en ángeles. Y yo ya sé que tú a veces dices cosas que no sabes que sabes…

—Eso es un trabalenguas.

—¡No me interrumpas! La cosa es que sí tú eres en parte hada, en parte unicornio y en parte vampiro, ya no sé bien ni lo que eres. Pero eres antiguo, bastante como para ser un ángel…

—…un ángel oscuro.

—Ajá.

—Pero Isfendarmad dice que estoy saliendo de la Oscuridad.

—Ah, pero siempre quedará un poco dentro de ti, ese poco de Oscuridad que te hará seguir sendo un vampiro y que te da ese toque especial. Sí, prefiero un ángel oscuro a uno luminoso.

—¿Cuánto lo prefieres? —él hablaba ahora a su oído. Elena empezó a desabotonarle la camisa.

—Mucho.

Él la besó con ansias, y luego miró a las cunas.

—Creo que debíamos salir de aquí. Esos niños cambian por minuto y podrían estar ya entendiendo todo.

—Salgamos —asintió ella, y casi lo arrastró fuera—. ¿Hay alguien más en la pensión?

—No. Sage sigue prefiriendo el bosque para dormir. Stefan no quiso quedarse, y creo que Bonnie no lo va a dejar despegársele mucho rato.

—¿Stefan y Bonnie…?

—Pues sí, la brujita tiene cierto interés en mi hermanito bien comportado recién vuelto a ser humano, ¿te molesta?

—¡No! ¡Al contrario! Ojalá ellos se entiendan, para así tú y yo ser felices sin ningún tipo de remordimientos.

—Yo no tengo remordimientos ahora mismo.

—¡Oh, malicioso! —introdujo sus manos dentro de la camisa y lo acarició, él terminó de quitársela de un tirón. Subieron la escalera al tercer piso tropezando con la ropa que ambos se quitaban como podían. Arriba quedaba una sola habitación, la del desván, más pequeña y misteriosa, pero también más íntima. Elena miró alrededor—. Estoy segura de que la señora Flowers ha puesto más magia en esta habitación que en ninguna, ¡me gusta!

—La magia la pones tú, mi ángel, dondequiera que estés conmigo —la besó en el cuello. Ella se dejó hacer y luego se escapó hacia la cama. Damon olisqueó tras su nuca—. Es irónico que… me preguntaste hace poco por la sangre de hada, por los poderes que da a quien la tenga, y resulta que tú… eres toda un hada… irresistible.

—¿Entonces es sólo mi sangre de hada lo que te atrae? —ella se le insinuó aún más.

—¡No! Aunque no te niego…

—Damon —lo interrumpió ella—, ¿cuánto hace que no bebes sangre humana?

—Bebí la tuya, hace poco.

—Eso fue sólo un sorbo. Yo digo beber… de verdad.

—Creo que la última vez fue aquella donación masiva que orquestaron el dr. Meggar y todos los demás en la casa de lady Ulma para salvarme la vida. La primera donante fue Meredith.

—Y de eso hace… ¿un mes ya?

—Tal vez sí.

—¿Y eso no te debilita, Damon? Te necesito con todos tus poderes al máximo; este pueblo te necesita en tu mejor forma ahora.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Elena? —él se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos—. Creí que te desagradaba la idea de que los vampiros beban sangre humana.

—Sí, me desagrada, si es mediante engaños y bajo compulsión. Pero tengo la solución perfecta para ti.

—¿Ah, sí? —él volvió a acercarse, interesado.

—Beberás mi sangre; como es sangre de hada, te bastará sólo conmigo.

—¿Estás loca? Si donas tu sangre todos los días puedes enfermar, o volverte una vampira.

—No si tú me curas —le acarició la mejilla. Él la miró con picardía.

—De acuerdo. Podemos empezar ahora, pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Tú bebes primero, de mí.

—Está bien, mi ángel oscuro, tienes razón.

Él sonrió y, con los dientes, abrió una herida en su muñeca. Cuando Elena empezó a chupar, él sintió el deseo apoderarse de su cuerpo. No pudo esperar mucho tiempo antes de que su ansiedad por la sangre prometida, la sangre de Elena, lo dominara por completo. Ya él había visto lo que hacía esa sangre; lo había visto en Stefan poco después de que ella volviera a la vida: salud, poder, y felicidad. Se deslizó un poco hacia abajo, dejando su brazo en la misma posición, al alcance de los labios que ahora lamían lentamente, y mordió el costado interior del muslo de Elena, muy cerca de la ingle. La reacción fue devastadora para los dos: habían creado un círculo de entrega, una unidad mágica que explotaba en todos sus sentidos, en todos sus nervios, y especialmente en su sexo. Elena fue la primera en dejar de beber, subyugada por el grito de placer que acompañó a su orgasmo. Damon también se detuvo; y la miró extasiado. La luz de la luna llena entraba por la buhardilla, iluminando a los dos. Ella estaba embriagada de lujuria al observarlo bajo esa iluminación.

— ¡Eres tan bello! —él sólo la besó como respuesta a su comentario halagador; ella volvió a tomar aire cuando él soltó su boca y suspiró—. ¡No puedo creer que seas sólo mío!

—¡Cállate ya! ¡Y ven acá! —la colocó completamente bajo su cuerpo, y ella pudo sentir una vez más su sexo despierto—. ¡Yo soy tuyo, Elena; y tú eres mía, sólo mía! Di que eres sólo mía.

—Soy sólo tuya.

Él entró en ella con una mezcla de fuerza y ternura que hizo a Elena gemir suavemente y agarrarse con fuerza a su cuello. Estaban saboreando el placer con los sentidos abiertos, concentrados uno en el otro, sin perderse en metáforas ni ceremonias mágicas, sólo sintiéndose las pieles, las caricias, la dulce sensación de estar unidos. Elena recordó «no bebés ahora». Y sintió el eco de la voz de Damon en su mente. ¡Podían escucharse sin pronunciar palabras!

Luego, abrazados en la cama, Elena empezó a reír.

—¿Sabes en qué estoy pensando, mi ángel oscuro?

—A ver… —trató de leer su mente— ¿en boda?

—Sí —ella rió más—. Pero no por mí, yo no necesito eso para saber que estamos unidos para siempre. Pero si vamos a quedarnos por un tiempo en el pueblo, tía Judith no nos dejará en paz si no lo hacemos.

—Pero no en la iglesia.

—¿Por qué no? No creo que le temas a las cruces y el agua bendita.

—No creo en el dios cristiano; eso es todo.

—Bueno, pues yo ahora sé que creo en muchas cosas más que el dios cristiano, pero en fin… la ceremonia es sólo un símbolo de amor inmortal, da lo mismo quien la haga.

—Está bien. Lo haremos así entonces. ¿Siempre haces que todos bailen a tu son, Elena Gilbert?

—Casi siempre —ella seguía riendo—.Ya lo imagino, Margaret de damita, Bonnie y Meredith de damas de honor…

—Si está Meredith, vendrá Alaric…

—Oh, y ojalá puedan estar Matt y Stefan…

—Sí, ojalá. Sobre todo para mostrarles a esos dos que eres mía de todas las formas posibles, para que no se les vaya a ocurrir…

—¡Ah, vamos, Damon! ¡No creo que aún tengas celos! Voy a demostrarte que no debes —esa vez ella se colocó sobre él; y empezaron otra batalla de cuerpos.

Afuera ya empezaba a amanecer.


End file.
